Lies and Betrayal
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Shizuka decides to take her chances and try to date the famous Kaiba Seto, but when it all blows up in her face, whats a little sister to do when its her brother that stole her man? xshudderx That makes it sound hetero! Gross! SetoJou, real sum inside!
1. My Sister's Boyfriend

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: THIS IS MY REVENGE! MWUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! My rebellion has finally come forth! Read this and hopefully all you fans wont flame me too bad...Actually, I'm a little scared...Anyways, enjoy the fic and I hope you like it as much I do.

Warnings: Bashing (not yet but soon) Also, this is rated R for a reason, remember that.

I just want to mention the fact that, YES! I know that Shizuka's last name is Kawai, BUT for this fic it will be Jounouchi because it holds some significance later in the fic!

Another thing, Shizu is my nickname for Shizuka, if you want to use it you must ask me first! Either that or not take claim to it...at all. It is mine, you hear!?! MIIIIIIIIINE!! goes crazy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

actions

scene/time lapse

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

xXxKatsuya's POVxXx

Just another day. Just another abnormally hot day. Damn it, why do I have to be so damn heat sensitive?! It makes me so grumpy and cranky, the heat. I really hope Kaiba decides NOT to mess with me for a change.

I walk into the class, a rush of cool air brushing past me. Ah...that was nice. I am a bit late, so obviously, everybody was watching me. The teacher walked up to me, shaking her finger.

"Jounouchi! You know you're not supposed to mess with the school uniform! Fix that right now!" she yells, pointing accusingly at my shirt. My blue overcoat was wrapped around my waist and the white; nearly see through, undershirt was unbuttoned far down my chest. I knew I had a nice chest. Big deal. So here she was yelling at me to button it up while half her class was drooling a fountain over it. All the fighting I've done really has done me some good. In any case, she keeps babbling and I keep zoning her out. She finally finishes and I shrug at her, turning my back and walking back to my seat. I'm a rebel. Always will be. I don't care what anyone thinks. So what? Big whoop. Honda's the same way, 'cept he doesn't get good grades like me. Heh.

"Looks like the dog got dragged in a bit too late." Came a voice behind me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Kaiba. Bastard CEO. I hate him. One day he'll leave me alone. I have no time for him today, so hopefully he'll just _go away_.

"You're not worth my time, Kaiba, sorry I'm not up to bite your line." I say turning back nonchalantly, smirking and cocking my head to the side arrogantly. He looks slightly baffled before he too, smirks back at me.

"Puppy's finally found his back bone, speaking up to his master." I face the front, far too heated for his mild insults.

"I'm too tired for you today, Kaiba."

I could have sworn I heard him growl behind me. However, I'd rather do something worthwhile with my time. I stare around the room as sensei rambles on about subjects and verbs...and stuff. Ha-ha, looks like lil ol' Honda fell asleep at his desk again, teach'll go crazy if he gets caught again. I rip a piece of notebook paper from my notebook, crumple it into a ball and flick it across the room. I bouncing off Honda's head and he bolted into a sitting position, glancing warily around the room. His eyes caught mine and he glared half-heartedly. Poor Honda, phsh, yeah right.

"Jounouchi! I thought I told you to fix your shirt!" I shrug.

"If you've got it, flaunt it." I gained some giggles and a frustrated groan from sensei. I lean back in my chair, my hands behind my head. Yep...now I'm bored. I watch out the open door and suddenly see Shizuka walk by. I see she's holding her planner, obviously having received a pass out of class. She smiles as he goes when she catches my eyes. I grinned in return. God I love my baby sister, she's so honest and friendly.

"If you have time to flirt, Jounouchi, then come up here and write the answer to my question." Sensei growled. I smirk and get up, making sure my stride slowed with every step. I was giving everyone a show and I knew it. I reached up, placing the comma where it needed to be, smiling cockily at sensei.

"Happy sensei? You should know I get good grades, after all, you're the one giving them to me." I said, my smile shifting into a smirk. Several girls giggle and sighed dreamily at me as I winked suggestively in their direction.

"Maybe I just don't want to see you next year, you smart-ass, now take your seat." I shrugged again, glad to have gotten a rise out of her. I took my seat and she continued on with her lessen as if nothing ever happened. Lunch time came sooner than I thought and we were all dismissed.

xXxKaiba's POVxXx

The lunch bell sounded and I was forced to leave the classroom as everyone else. I didn't eat lunch. I was never hungry for it so I didn't bother to pack one and I would refuse to eat the filth they serve here if I ever was hungry...I was only disappointed I had to leave from watching my pup. Someday I wont have to watch in secrecy...one day, he'll be mine. I walk out to a nearby tree and sit down beside it. Lunch is such a waste of my time.

"Excuse me?" Oh great, one of those bubbling girls...

"What?" I ask, annoyed. I don't even look up.

"May I interview you for the school newspaper?" I was about to tell her off when I saw her face. The unruly hair...soft eyes...But it was all wrong. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were a light hazel. Jounouchi-chan. Jounouchi-pup's sister. Her cheeks flushed lightly as our eyes connected.

"Fine but make it quick." I demanded. Her small body sat beside me as she opened up her notebook. She began asking me some questions, me only answering half-heartedly. When she was done, she thanked me and left as quick as she had come, she looked very shy I must admit...

xXxJounouchi's POVxXx

Lunch is over...back to class, yay. Somehow, even more buttons have come undone and I have no idea how, but its not like I'm going to fix them. Not on a hot day like this, no way.

Besides, it looks better open anyways. I was down to my last two buttons, which were the middle ones. My chest and most of my abdomen was exposed to anyone who wanted to look. Hell, I had no problem with it. I stepped into the classroom and heard several whispers, most of them said loud enough for me to hear. 'Look!', 'It's Jounouchi!', 'He's so sexy!' I sat in my desk, smirking to myself. I have student service as my next class. Normally I'd have study hall, but apparently I cant 'sit quietly'. I always have my homework finished so I decided to volunteer in Shizuka's class. Then, when her class has free time we catch up on each other's day and see how the other is doing. But for now, sigh, I have Health with Takada-sensei.

Health was by far one of my easiest classes, right next to gym. In and out so easy, you hardly notice you spent and hour in there. Now I'm off to Communications in Japanese #9. Man I love watching all those girls gasp innocently when I enter the room, I pretend not to notice they're staring. _Then_, I turn to a big group of them, smile and raise my eyebrows only slightly. That gets them going real bad. Shizuka just shakes her head and pokes fun at her friends' staring.

One rather attractive girl points at me and giggles shyly to her friend. I smile back and lick my lips lightly. They both turn beat red and look away as fast as they can. Soon, free time came around and I pulled a chair up to Shizuka's desk.

"So? How's your day been?" I ask. Her eyes lit up brightly as she exclaimed,

"Oh, awesome Onii-chan!" I not. "I interviewed this totally sexy guy today! Wow...he was so dreamy..." she sighs melodramatically, almost like those stupid girls on the other side of the room.

"Who was he?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Is he stable?"

"Yeah, sure he is. He's _so_ cool! Besides, its not like he's my new boyfriend, 'Nii-chan! I don't even have a chance with someone like him!" I frown.

"Sure you do, Shizu. You could have any guy you set your mind to." I insure her.

"Arigatou! I love you Big Brother! You're so nice!" Shizuka squealed, throwing her arms around me. I smile and hug her back, listening to her friends coo in awe.

"Shizuka-chan, you're so lucky to have a big brother like Jounouchi-san!" one of her friends cried.

"So, go ahead and take him, Shizu. Go get him."

"Alright, Nii-chan!"

Jounouchi had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

xXxShizuka's POVxXx

Katsuya-nii-chan is totally giving me the right away! I hope he doesn't mind if it's his worst enemy...Nah, he totally just approved! Now, to make Kaiba Seto mine...

xXxJounouchi's POV-Two Months LaterxXx

Everything goes by _so_ fast! Everybody's changed. Well, it has been two whole months. School is getting a bit harder, but still do-able.

Shizuka's got a new boyfriend supposedly, but I haven't seen him yet.

Kaiba's been acting weird around me. Jittery almost. Like he's afraid to look at me or touch me or jibe at me. I am starting to feel a little neglected...I cant be feeling this way because of Kaiba can I? I hate to say it...but I think I'm beginning to _miss_ Kaiba.

It was strange...what had gotten into him anyway? Oh well, I have better things to worry about. Like...when this class gets over. I stare at the clock, wishing it would move faster. When it finally did, I strolled down the hallway and met up with Shizuka.

"Konnichiwa, Onii-chan!"

"Hey, Shizu, how are you?"

"Fine." I smile and say,

"So, how are you and this 'totally sexy guy' doing? Everything okay?" she blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, its fine."

"Good, he's been treating you alright? Giving you hugs and presents?" I ask seriously. Those were things I did on a daily basis and totally expect her boyfriends to do as well.

"Hugs yes, presents no...He says anything he could give me, you probably already have." Shizuka said, smiling cutely. I smiled, it was true, I slaved to give my baby sister everything, but it was a poor excuse.

"At least he's not a bastard like most guys." I say playfully. Shizuka smiles and walks away, sitting herself in her desk, waiting for the class to begin. I went to the table in the front to correct some left over papers the teacher couldn't finish in time. I soon got Shizuka's paper. Perfect, as usual. But then, a small marking caught my eye in the top corner of her paper...it was a heart with the initials K.S. in it. K.S....no way! Kaiba Seto?! No, purely coincidence...It has to be!...it has to be. I circle the marking and put a question mark beside it before going onto the next paper.

xXxNormal POVxXx

Some how he couldn't seem to concentrate. The thought of his little sister with his worth enemy angered him. But...not in the way one might think. He wasn't angry that his sister was with his enemy...he was angry because...because he was jealous. The revelation frightened him. He was jealous of his sister. Because...she had something...he wanted. No. It wasn't possible. He...couldn't...

But there was still a chance that she _wasn't_ really with him. Still a chance. Nevertheless, Jounouchi's attention was now shot. He could not concentrate. Did this mean...could this mean that he...was _in love_ with Kaiba Seto?...And if Shizuka _was_ with him...that meant that...he would never get a chance with the stoic brunet.

Jounouchi shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly. No way! It was a crazy thought! Shizuka was not dating his worst enemy and he was definitely not in LOVE with the man either!...was he?

Walking home that afternoon had his head wandering yet again. His mind entertaining him with various pictures of the brunet and his sister together in intimate closeness...It made him shudder. Then, strangely, he began picturing himself with the brunet...and...it didn't seem to be all that bad...He actually began to wonder that it would really be like to be held like that...Safe and secure in someone's arms...

He shook his head quickly, clearing the thoughts and vanquishing them with a fiery blaze. Man, life sure was complicated...with so many things going on at the same time.

"I need a vacation..." he whispered, yawning tiredly as he walked.

xXxKaiba's POVxXx

Being with Shizuka is very...different. I never saw myself with someone like her...because for so long now, Jounouchi-pup has been my target. Now...I found it difficult to be near him. Evidently, Shizuka hasn't told him about us, because he hasn't hunted me down and bit off my head yet. I wonder how he'll react when he finally finds out. Of course, I still admire him from afar. My blond puppy has always been so...invigoratingly carefree and so breathtakingly beautiful...He doesn't care what anyone says about him. I like that.

xXxNormal POVxXx

He supposed Shizuka wasn't that bad...his fan girls proved worse on countless occasions. But he didn't want to be known as her companion...He was no longer Kaiba Seto CEO head of Kaiba Corp. He was now 'hey your that guy with Shizuka-chan'. No more 'OMG its Kaiba Seto the rich billionaire!' its now 'OMG its Shizuka's hottie boyfriend!' Which he so despised more so than the others. He didn't want to be...'attached'...He just wanted to be what he had been for the past ten years of his life. Kaiba Seto. But then...'with Katsuya' didn't sound even half as bad as 'with Shizuka' did every single day. He thought...being attached wouldn't be so bad...if it was with his pup.

The brunet walked into the classroom, spotting Jounouchi not too far away and decided he was well over due for some innocent teasing. He walked up to the blond, standing close enough for him to sense his presence, but not close enough to actually feel him. Even if that was all Kaiba craved to do at that moment. Jounouchi tensed and turned around, already knowing it was Kaiba.

"What'cha doing there, mutt? I didn't know that dog's could read." He taunted, glancing at the paper Jounouchi happened to be writing on as he approached. Jounouchi bristled, as usual, baiting Kaiba onward, also as usual. Kaiba smirked, loving that spark his eyes would get every time he was angry with him.

"Obviously, Kaiba, _because_ I am writing, you can plainly see I am _not_ a dog." He huffed, a low and deep sound rumbling in his chest. Kaiba smirked.

"You growled." He said, pointing his finger at Jounouchi's chest. His smirk widened as Jounouchi failed to answer. He cockily jutted his chin upward, walking past the blond and into his seat.

Jounouchi's hands fisted angrily as he muttered under his breath.

"Stupid arrogant good-for-nothing bastard..." He didn't growl. He swore he didn't growl. He wasn't a dog. Why suddenly did it seem to be such a big deal that Kaiba called him a dog? He always did that...but...it simply...didn't hurt as much then as it did now...

The blond sighed. It was Friday, that meant movie night at Yuugi's. Thank god, he really needed a good nights out. Away from everything.

Shizuka was coming over later that night. He had given her an extra key in case she got there before he did. Tonight would be a relaxing night...Ah, he couldn't wait.

x

'Tonight is going to be awesome!' Shizuka thought happily. She had just gotten off the phone with Jounouchi. He had decided to spend the night over at Yuugi's. She had just assured him she would be fine until he got home.

It was her second official date with Kaiba as well. She figured, if she played her cards right...he would be all hers tonight. Not that she meant sex. No, she wasn't _that_ fast! But she still hadn't kissed him yet. So, that was her new goal.

When the time came right, she waited outside smoothing out her evening dress, making sure she looks perfect. She'd bought it a while ago in preparation for a night like tonight, but she never though in a million years she'd be wearing it for Kaiba Seto. She smiled as she saw his limo coming to a stop in front of her, the butler hopping out to open the door for her. Her smile widened, she could definitely get used to this.

Kaiba watched Shizuka from a distance, she was alone and that made him wonder where Jounouchi had gone off to. No matter how he wanted to ask, he couldn't keep the blond on his mind the entire time. He had to keep his mind on his date, Shizuka, not Jounouchi.

"Good evening." He greeted. She smiled and he nearly forgot she _wasn't_ Jounouchi...or at least...not the _right_ Jounouchi.

He sighed as his thoughts began to fuzz. He was mesmerized by how much those siblings looked alike. He was almost with Jounouchi...so close...yet so very far.

x

Jounouchi sighed. Tonight just wasn't turning out. He thought he'd be so much better off staying with some friends on a Friday night...Turned out, Otogi and Honda were arrested for indecent exposure and had to call Yuugi to bail them out. Then Yuugi and Yami got all lovey-dovey during the movie...Plus, he had a headache the size of Kaiba's ego. He knew, all he wanted to do was go home and get a good nights sleep. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

x

"Would you...like to come in?" Shizuka asked softly, hoping for him to say yes. Kaiba's normally cold azure eyes glinted oddly.

"Sure." He hesitated. Shizuka's eyes sparkled happily as she led him inside to their living room. Kaiba's eyes were glazed slightly as he let her lead him through the hallways. He passed a picture on the shelf. It was a picture of two siblings' identical grins...Without even thinking, Kaiba lifted his hand, turning the silver frame upside down, unable to stand Jounouchi's smiling face staring back at him, haunting him...

x

Jounouchi excused himself from the tri colored haired boy's home and started the semi-long walk back to his own. He was dead tired and he desperately wanted a Tylenol. He was almost home when he saw a parked car beside his won in his drive way.

"What?" he wondered. Oh, maybe it was Shizuka's new sexy boyfriend. Hm...or maybe the neighbors. Either way, he was way to exhausted to care. He unlocked the door silently; he'd lived there long enough to know how to be silent. Plus, he'd come home at obscene hours to know...do not mess with those neighbors of his.

He walked nonchalantly, half asleep until he got to the living room. And what eh saw...shocked him half into the next life.

Shizuka leaned up as the brunet in front of her reluctantly leaned down. 'Koinu...' The strawberry-blonde pushed up against the timid kiss she received, nearly squealing in delight. Kaiba hesitantly let her have his kiss, the one thought on his mind was the man he knew he'd never have.

Out of desperation, the hazel eyes girl thrust herself up to her boyfriend's tall height. The moment her chest hit his, Kaiba pushed her away, his hands on her sides, keeping her at bay. Azure eyes went slightly side as he heard a growl to his left. He hardly noticed Shizuka's surprised and slightly angered eyes as his head whipped to the sound.

Jounouchi watched in despair and sudden anger at both of them. But hardly for the reasons that seemed obvious. He felt..._betrayed_. By them both.

"Get. Out."

By god. He was so angry he was shaking. The blond's fists shook tremendously as h uttered his command impossibly calm. One would think Jounouchi Katsuya would be the one to scream and yell under such circumstances. Now...both Shizuka and Kaiba could feel his anger and wrath. He was absolutely furious. They could see it in his stance...in his eyes...His body had never been stiffer, eyes never more cruel and burning with a rage neither could identify.

"Get. Out! Don't make me tell you again." His voice had lowered a bit. It sounded almost evil.

Kaiba happily broke away from the shocked teen. He made his move to leave, pausing only slightly as he passes the distraught blond. Flaming amber eyes didn't even fluctuate as he glanced by.

The front door opened and closed, Shizuka looking to explain to her brother.

"What? You thought I only meant him? Get. Out."

"But Katsuya!" Jounouchi's fists tightened farther.

"I don't care if you're my sister, Shizuka. Get. Out. NOW!"

Jounouchi had really belted it that time, causing Shizuka to nearly jump out of her skin. She gathered her things as quickly as she could, running out the door faster that the clock could count the seconds.

He idly wondered what would have happened had he...decided to stay with Yuugi. The thought hit him hard in the chest, cutting off his air supply. He walked up the stairs to his room as calmly as if nothing had happened. He feel onto his bed and laid there for a few seconds before salty tears filled his eyes and cascaded down the outer sides. His vision blurred and his face kinked to explain his tears. A short sob escaped his lips, like a mix between a gasp and a sniffle to make something completely new. He rolled over and curled up on his side, the tears coming fast and unrelenting.

He had never been angrier. Never ever. He felt betrayed. Completely and utterly betrayed. Shizuka had betrayed him by not telling him they'd been dating...Kaiba betrayed him also by not telling him but...but also by not acting the same. Because of some reason, Kaiba felt he couldn't look at him anymore...couldn't insult him...nor meet his eye. That was betrayal. Last but not least, he betrayed himself. By not admitting to even himself he loved that man...And by not acting on it. He blamed himself for not admitting it. For not realizing it until it was too late. Now he was Shizuka's. A woman's. A sure sign of straightness. If that was even a word...This was knowing...this was knowing none of that would ever happen...He would never get a chance with the man of his dreams....he would never...ever...get his chance because his chance...was now Shizuka's. And if she was worthy of his love...

The tears didn't stop...not even as he slept...not even as they soaked the pillow...But even if they did...he doubted he would ever stop hurting inside...knowing his lost his one and only chance at real love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ying Fa: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! I love this story. And don't worry Seto/Jou fans! I am Xiaolang's Ying Fa after all, I don't believe in Het. Hehe, just kidding, but remember, it hurt me more to write this than it does for you to read it! R&R!!!


	2. Is Now My Boyfriend

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I'm so sorry everyone! I'm sorry for lying to you and making you think I've transfered to the dark side! Gomen! Gomen! But for those of you who know me better, thank you for believing in me! This is for all four of you who reviewed and are faithful, loyal reviewers to me! I did get one flame, it was sooooo awesome. You have to go read it and since flames were what I was looking for, I think it complimented the story nicely. xbeamsx I love it. Just remember to review this fic! And this chapter, this fic in all is going to be very short so maybe three more chapters AT MOST. So review all you can! Now, I know Shizuka wouldnt really act like this, but this is the way she is going to be for the sake of this fiction. She is going to get worse and never get better, so I'd watch out for that...cuz if you think they're gonna have a wonderful get together in the end, no, she is gonna stay the way she is. Remember, this is my revolt! AGAINST ALL SETOSHIZUKA FICS!!!! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!! FOREVER STAND TALL SETO AND JOUNOUCHI!!!!! FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER! AND EVER MORE!

I apologize again for lying! But I WANTED to get flamed! I only wish I had gotten more!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shizuka stood outside, shaking from fright. She never knew her brother could be so...so..._monstrous_. So frightening! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she took out her cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

"H-Honda? Will you come pick me up?" she asked. Her voice was so crestfallen...How could Honda resist?

"I-I'll be right there, Shizuka. Where are you?"

"Just...I...xsniffx He came in and saw us...Just the second before Seto leaned down and kissed me. I-I knew I shouldn't have been with my brother's sniff worst enemy, but I just...Honda, I like him a lot...I really do!"

No matter how much it hurt him to hear Shizuka talk about her feeling for someone else, Honda listened. Because he cared.

"Sh-Shizuka...Listen, its not your fault...but, but what if I told you, you were hurting...o-other people by staying with...Kaiba?" Honda asked. Shizuka smiled a bit.

"Honda, I thought we had this talk already..." she said softly, in an apologetic tone.

"Not only me! You're hurting someone else as well! And it isn't fair to that person!" Honda yelled.

"Who, Honda? Who?" she asked. Honda shook his head.

"I can't tell. I'm sorry. I just can't. You'll have to learn on your own." He murmured, shaking his head to her oblivious state.

"Please!" Shizuka begged, setting her hands on Honda's arm. "Please tell me who I'm hurting! I...don't want to hurt anyone..."

"I know." Honda said, watching as tears began to glaze her eyes. "Don't worry. We'll get through all of this. But first, you have to realize and understand exactly what you have done wrong."

"I didn't tell him...and he found out the wrong way..." she cried.

"I betrayed him...how could I have done that?! Gods...now he'll never speak to me ever again...he'll never...never look at me with those eyes...Ah gods, how could I have been so stupid?!" Kaiba tried to grasp the concept, his hand fisting his bangs tightly in his palm as his eyes misted over. 't possibly have betrayed him realistically...since he was never mine to betray...but gods it feels real...By not telling him...I betrayed him...by betraying him. I'll never gain his respect...trust...or the one thing I seem to want the most from him...his love. Whoever thought they'd regret kissing a girl so much?"

"I can't face him!"

x

"I can't face him..."

x

"I can't _stand_ them."

x

The next day was Saturday. Jounouchi slept in, Shizuka spelt over at Honda's and Kaiba couldn't sleep at all. Yuugi had been filled in by Shizuka and was just as worried as Honda. Yuugi told Yami and before he knew it, the whole group knew. Hell, at least they all knew how to keep a secret, ne?

Kaiba had just gotten up, deciding he would never be able to fall asleep.

"I can't be with her anymore. It's been two days and Jounouchi hasn't even glanced at me. He hasn't really spoken to anyone either. Its horrible...the looking his eyes...when he saw us together...I could see the betrayal he felt from me..."

"Demo, Onii-sama, why would he feel betrayed by you? You two aren't together..." Mokuba stated. Kaiba smiled sadly.

"I know. Don't worry, someday you'll understand why we feel this way. Its...even difficult for me to explain..." Kaiba paused. "I just don't know what to do..."

"You should try talking to him."

"I wouldn't know what to say...Nothing I could say could fix what I've done."

"You could still try."

"I don't even think he'd listen to me." Kaiba's eyes clouded, sadness engulfing the depths of deep blue. 'All I wanted was to have a part of you...and now I've ruined your life...'

XxXKaiba's POVXxX

Shizuka and I continued to see each other even if I wanted no part of it...One look at her and I couldn't say no...When we kissed...When we touched...It wasn't her I was touching...It wasn't her I was kissing...It was never her...It was always the same person because she reminded me so much of him...

However, my fantasy was always over once her breasts touched my chest. It was so disgustingly repulsive. She would do it every time the kiss got good...I was finally beginning to believe it was Jounouchi I was kissing and touching, the I would feel her round, squishy breasts against my chest and just want to throw up.

Push her off and away...apologize and do the exact same thing the next day. This was hell I swear it was.

When I look into her eyes...I see him...And I get lost...lost in her looks...She looks so much like him...

If I can't be with him...then I'll do the next best thing.

XxXJounouchi's POV In a span of a few days laterXxX

I sigh lightly as I step into class the next morning. I shut the sliding door behind me and take my seat quickly and quietly. Sensei barely even acknowledged my presence. She no longer cared I was late every single day. Unlike her, many girls noticed my sudden entrance, cooing at me and batting their eyes, some even giggled and waved in a feigned shyness. I hardly noticed them anymore. All I saw was him. Sitting all quiet and stiff in his desk, taking in what the teacher had to say with a bored look on his face. I couldn't concentrate with him so close to me...it was torture. Shizuka...I couldn't believe she had done this to me...I cant even believe I was the one to encourage it...I can tell she's pissed off at me by the look on her face every time she sees me the hallways.

And he won't look at me at all. Which is even worse than before...He makes me fee so alone...isolated without his gaze...Almost as if I don't matter...Then again, I probably don't.

I close my eyes in a dejected manner and pull out an empty notebook to doodle. I get good enough grades to slack off every once in a while. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kaiba writing something and decide to use him as a model. I've never drawn him before, so it'll be a good challenge. Soon enough, I was filling in his eyes and fixing the curve of his eyebrows. I drew him glaring, as if angered by what he was writing. He's always glaring. Its hard to imagine him, much less draw him with some other, non sufficient expression on his face, Sooner or later I'll have to give up...and just accept them as a couple. Not anytime soon though. I can't forgive her yet...And I don't think I could ever forgive him...not now that I know I love him and he loved my sister...my sister! Gods, just to know that could do that to me! ...but then...Aren't I being a bit selfish now? I can't have everything I want...

Shizuka's always gotten what she wanted. Always. She got mom because she cried for her...now she got Kaiba. And it's not fair...I never even got a chance...Just once I wish I could get the upper end of the deal. I wish I could steal Kaiba away from her...just for a day...just so I could kiss him once...show him that I can be better than her. That I _am_ better than her. But that wont happen. I could never be that lucky...for him to see me the way he must see her. He could never love me...especially not when he's got her. Its funny...Any girl in this school I could have in a matter of seconds...But the one person I want most...Just so happens to be the guy I'll never get. The one guy that I have absolutely no chance with.

I finish my drawing of him, looks pretty good to me...But as I glance over to see if I missed anything, his eyes are no longer on his paper...but rather, on my drawing. I tried not to blush, but I'm sure I was a little pink. His eyes move up and for a moment lock with mine. I stare into the cobalt depths, unable to read the emotion shown there.

I close my eyes in a defiant manner, slipping the notebook under my other ones, out of sight from anyone. I snobbishly face the front again, away from his gaze.

Why would he look at me? Why would he bother to look over? I growl lightly. One day...I swear one day I'll get my revenge...whether its in love or lust.

I yawned and tried to concentrate on the lesson. I wondered if Kaiba was looking at me, but I didn't chance a look for fear of our eyes locking again. Besides, he shouldn't be 'looking' if he was with Shizuka anyway. Not that he was looking in that sense...

I sighed in disgust, a minute later the bell rang, thank Kami.

School's out and I head home. Shizuka was supposed to come over this weekend but I've been avoiding her for a while. I've been skipping my student service to go outside the boundaries of school. Principals don't care...phsh, he never cared. So, neither do I.

That bastard took everything out of my life...I just don't give a damn anymore.

XxXKaiba's POVXxX

Shizuka's a regular visitor around my estate now...Mokuba's even beginning to call her Onee-san. He told me it wasn't because of the reason that seemed so obvious, but I hadn't thought anything of it. After all, Mokuba was always full of numerous riddles such as that.

I never realized or thought that Shizuka was so aggressive....I swear she is desperately trying to get into my pants. I can't stand it anymore! She keeps rubbing up on me and really...she's _really_ beginning to piss me off.

She's here again. She and Mokuba are playing video games in the den. But sooner or later...Mokuba'll get bored and she'll come to me...wanting more out of me than I want to give her...I never want to kiss her again...Hell, I never wanted to in the first place...this has got to be the worst mistake I've ever made...Choosing her over Jounouchi...the man I really want...And then being driven ever farther by her...by her resemblance...Gods, how could I have been so blind?! She is nothing like him! She'll never be like him!

I'm Kaiba Seto...supposedly the most brilliant man in both Japan and China...And I couldn't see a simple trait?! Hell...that was why I couldn't stand her pressin' up against me...She's...a...well, a _she_.

That's it. I've been leading her on too long. It's got to end sooner or later...And I have to face Jounouchi...I cannot let him slip out of my grasp. I wont...He's too precious to me...I love him...And I wont lose him because of her.

Damn I wish I would have made this revelation sooner. But I had been too ignorant to realize what could happen...I've had enough of this...enough of her forcing herself upon me every chance she gets...I'm on a new quest. A quest to obtain the right Jounouchi. The one I've always wanted...I have to tell him...tell him what this madness it really about...About him, not her.

I quickly realize that if I stay here...She'll just hold me back. I have to leave before she gets here. I hurriedly gather my trench coat and leave through the front door, knowing she'll be coming through the back. I got into my car and drove off as quietly as I could. It was a short drive to his house but I didn't want to risk Shizuka seeing me just walking down the sidewalk. I reached his house, realizing my heart was beating much faster than it ever had before. My hand shook as I went to knock. A minute passed before the door opened slightly.

"She's not here Kaiba, go away." Jounouchi said, a distasteful look on his face as he glared at me. He went to shut the door again, but my hand shot out before he could, pushing against the wood, keeping it open.

"I know she's not, but who ever said I was looking for _her_?" I could feel the blond was confused and used that to my advantage. I pushed the door again, causing Jounouchi to stumble backwards. I walked into the house, closed the door and faced him, ready to tell him everything.

XxXNormal POVXxX

"What the hell do you want from me? You already have my sister!" the blond yelled. '...and my heart...' he thought. It hurt him to be around the brunet. It hurt to know the man had his sister...Even if that thought was selfish...as long as Kaiba was happy...he could get over it...but damn he was so sick of sticking out for others! He wished just once he _could_ be selfish...and get what he wanted...

"All I want is for you to listen to me, hear me out." Kaiba said. Jounouchi glared at him coldly.

"Why should I bother? You wont be telling me anything I don't already know." Jounouchi growled out.

"All I ask it for you to hear me out, please, will you just listen to what I have to say?" the sincerity in Kaiba's voice forced the blond to listen, if not only for the guilt he suddenly felt for being so rude.

"Make it quick." He snapped. Kaiba's eyes hardened onto Jounouchi's, a determined spark in his eyes.

"I don't want her. I've never wanted _her_." A dead silence passed.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Shizuka. She's not the Jounouchi _I_ want." Kaiba growled, taking a step closer to Jounouchi. Said blond took a step back, unsure of Kaiba's words.

"But you guys kiss, you guys—well from what I've heard do a lot more—how can you say you don't want her anymore after being with her for so long?!" Jounouchi yelled angrily.

"Disgusted. I am disgusted with myself for allowing myself to be fooled by her for so long. Disgusted I was lost in her—seeing you instead." Kaiba took another step, then another until Jounouchi was pressed against the wall. "It took me so long—this long—just to realize I could never love her. Not with such a dirty feeling bestowed upon me every time I touched her. Every time she touched me. After a while, I stopped touching her because my body knew she was not you...even if my mind tried to trick me. She's been trying for the past week to get me to take her to bed. But I could never bed her. Because every time I felt her hands in my hair—they weren't yours. Every time I felt her breasts on my chest—that could never be yours. Every time she moaned, high and loud...not the way I imagine you to cry out. She is not you, Katsuya. Not matter the Jounouchi name! I thought I could fool myself and make myself love her instead of you! But she isn't! She's not enough! I'm sick of fooling myself. I want you! Not her!" Kaiba barked. "I felt like I was betraying you each time I was near her! I cant let myself feel like that...its not fair to her or myself...but most of all...its not fair to you, pup."

Jounouchi didn't waste a second before he grabbed Kaiba's face to pull him down in a lip bruising, crushing and brutally hot passionate kiss. Kaiba was not even surprised. He didn't have _time_ to hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's small waist and arched back, hugging him tightly to him. One hand went high, burying deep into blond tresses; the other trailed ever so low, fingering the small of his back playfully. Their bodies were flushed completely together, nearly molding them as one. Katsuya's head was tilted entirely to the side, wanting to get _all_ of the heat the brunet supplied.

Their tongues fought a raging battle, their teeth scraped and bit at the other as they engaged in the rough but beautifully passion filled kiss. Their lips and tongues meshed, glided and rubbed together as a small bit of saliva dripped down the tiny opening between their locked lips. It was a wet kiss, but not the kind where you feel drenched, no...this brought on a whole new meaning to the word French kiss. Katsuya's arms and long since wound around the brunet's neck.

On a humorous note, Jounouchi had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Kaiba's mouth. They didn't mind the stretch, though, Kaiba seemed to like how the blond's body was so effortlessly sprawled about his own.

Both were lost in the kiss...neither could form coherent thought. Their minds too busy trying to make the kiss and contact more intimate than it already was. Their bodies were tightly compressed, both males hugging the other closer than he could go. The kiss itself was so beautiful...neither ever wanted to let go.

Unfortunately, in all faeri-tales, this would be about the time where some PMS-ing chick in love with her brother's man comes in to crash the party. And that was exactly what happened.

The door opened suddenly, a surprised gasp resounding throughout the room. In less that a millisecond both males recognized the voice and broke apart as quick as they had come together. Jounouchi's body swung around quickly, eyes wide and glinting a certain fear of knowing how much trouble he was in now. Kaiba's expressions were slow to accept the intrusion. His eyes opened to reveal beautiful sparkling sapphires, neither angry nor glad. Azure depths stayed glued to the blond, his hand still attached to the boy's arm.

Shizuka couldn't help but notice with a sudden surge of jealousy that Kaiba never before looked at her like that...and certainly never kissed her like that...

"Se-to!" the strawberry blonde haired girl cried out, the shock and rejection she felt seeped into her soft voice. Jounouchi took an awkward step forward, reaching his hand to her.

"Katsuya-yaru!" she screamed, slapping his cheek and bolting out the door.

"Imoutu!" he called after her. He made a move to leave and follow her, but stopped as Kaiba gave a gently tug on his arm. He turned around, locking disbelieving amber eyes onto sure azure. He wasn't smirking, nor smiling...his eyes held...a certain glint of which Jounouchi couldn't place. Kaiba leaned down, kissing the blond's cheek lightly. Amber eyes remained oddly passive and cold as he pushed Kaiba away. Their eyes met for a second...before Jounouchi turned and fled out the door.

Kaiba's eyes turned cold, but soft with a certain sadness present that he was unable to mask. He growled, suddenly angry. He threw his fist against the wall Jounouchi had been pressed up onto. He clenched his fists and stalked out of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Rememer to review! Sorry about the cliffy! And remember even more; SETO AND JOUNOUCHI FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!! And I apologize again, I am really sorry, but now, you can read this fic and not feel like you're betraying Seto-chan and Jounouchi-kun!


	3. Complications

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hiya! I'm back! Also, I have another fic out! Its called When Nothing Goes Quite Right, so go read it! It was one of my better fics actually! It may not be out today, because I haven't gone over it for flaws yet, but if its there, go read it! Now, onto the rival siblings fighting for one beastly hot Kaiba Seto!

I want to say thank you to all you wonderful reviewers, I totally blushed when one said I could be the next SSJ Sky, then shook my head vigorously. No way! Me?! XblushX I'm not that good…hehe…Although I am very flattered…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From then on out…it was almost as if life was on pause. That night was on all three teenager's minds…None could forget…

Jounouchi hadn't found Shizuka that night and wouldn't speak to Kaiba since. No matter the brunet's advances. After a while, he gave up, deciding to let the tension consume them.

Shizuka was speaking to neither her betraying brother or her two-timing boyfriend. She could hardly believe this was happening to her…Why her?! She'd done nothing wrong!

Jounouchi remained unusually quiet. He refused to speak he unless absolutely had to. What a confusing turn of events…After all of this wishing and praying…Kaiba could be his…! All he had to do was say he wanted it and it would be his…But he couldn't. Not with Shizuka still in the way…Not with the few questions he still had…And he couldn't find it in his to face the brunet. Not after he left him amidst their most passionate performance. Hell, the man had told him he loved him, kissed him…! And he had done _what_ in return? …push him away and ignore their connection? Yes…that is what he had done…no way Kaiba would forgive his rejection…now way Jounouchi could even forgive himself.

For now…they would all just hope someone would press play on this stilled action of life.

XxXJounouchi's POVXxX

I carried on best I could while trying not to scream in frustration. I couldn't concentrate, as I've said before. I sat in Math, usually a subject I find very interesting, just staring right out the window. Not even bothering to hide the fact that I wasn't paying attention. Kaiba had said…not the right Jounouchi…the right Jounouchi…what was it that made me, of all people, 'right'? I know I'm good looking, but so are many others…I'm not complaining…I'm just very confused. I cant understand why he would want me…why am I the one he wants? Then again, I'm not quite sure what it is about him that makes me want him…He's just…him. Smart. Gorgeous. Sexy…oh yeah, definitely sexy. He fits that category just fine. I can't help but wonder if it is just that. That we don't know why we're drawn to each other…we just are.

I just can't understand it. What is he planning on doing about Shizuka if he doesn't want to be with her anymore? What am _I_ going to do about her? We probably broke her heart…All I can hope to do now is stick my nose in the studies and well, study. I can't afford to have my grades slip.

A shadow looms over me as I look up to see the cause. My eyes narrow as they meet none to gently azure.

"If you're having trouble…I can help you." He offers. I shake my head and look back down.

"I'm fine, it isn't difficult for me."

"Are you sure? I can—"

"Urusai. I don't think we should be speaking. You cheated on my sister and I went behind her back. Until you clear this up…I wont talk to you." It was abnormally quiet after that. Although he still stood beside me, he did not speak. And I did not expect him to. He leaned down, turning my face to him as he kissed me soundly on the lips. My eyes were widened only slightly in shock as he pulled away.

"I wont let you go. Tell me you feel the same, Jounouchi. You do…don't you?" he asks lightly, softly. I almost don't hear him. Of course I felt the same. How could I not? I wanted to be with him so bad…and shout our love to the heavens and skies above but…but Shizuka… "Talk to me with her." Azure eyes seemed to read my expression. I shake my head out of his touch, but he simply pushes me back. "Let us tell her of our love. I'll explain to her…she'll understand. I wont lose you Jounouchi. Not to her. And…And I know I've hurt her…And I know what I did was wrong but…but what I'm doing right now…feels so right, pup. To be with you…feels so right."

He was nearly in tears, I realized. Even if his eyes never shown…didn't glisten…his eyes were pleading with me. Begging me to…to do this with him. And gods, how could I refuse such a look?

"Alright." I sigh, giving in to his plea. "When?"

"After school." He said, his eyes locked on to mine. "Is that okay?" I shrugged.

"I have no where important to be…" I could feel it…there was emotion in his touch. I wanted to say, then and there how much I loved him. I didn't though, instead I returned to my work, hoping he saw that our little chat was over with. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. It hurt too much.

Kaiba took his seat next to me and pulled out his work. He checked over his answers and sighed suddenly, turning over to me, eyes full of regret and hurt.

"I never meant to hurt any of you…" he murmured. I stilled, my lips pursed together, determined not to show my emotions.

"I know." I said as I returned to my work.

The hour passed and I was ready to move on with the day. Kaiba kept making odd glances in my direction and I couldn't understand why. I desperately tried to ignore him, but it wasn't working too well. I don't know why he's so scared looking…I mean its not like I—Oh my Ra.

It was then I realized…the reason he kept looking at me wasn't because he was anxious for the day to be over, or…because he couldn't wait to be with me…it was because…I hadn't yet told him how I felt…

Oh my Ra, I completely blanked…Jounouchi-baka! How could I do that to him?! My heart begins to grow heavy with my grief and regret. I cant believe I forgot…that was why he kept looking over…he didn't know what I was feeling…and it scared him…

That's when I realized how sincere and true his feelings were. He's trying so hard to stay clam with me after what happened…but that's hardly the kind of person he is…My respect for him sky rocketed.

He must be so frustrated with me after my silence. Confusion…I hadn't thought of how he felt in this…since I know how I feel and how he feels…but I forgot how he put himself on the line and hadn't yet received an answer.

What patience…He's waiting for me even though he's more of a 'something-happened-and-I-have-get-to-the-bottom-of-it-now' kind of guy. He doesn't want to scare me away…that's why he's so jittery. Heh, I almost laugh at the thought. I look over t him and smile slightly. His head turned and his eyes locked with mine. I'm sure he saw my smile because he smiled back.

During passing time I decided to tell him, after all I didn't want him thinking I didn't care about him all day…I walked up to him, nervous and blushing.

"Kaiba?" He turned to me and nodded, his eyes smiling at me even if his lips were not. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" I whispered lightly, averting my embarrassed gaze. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I mean I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt…and how I return your feelings." I whisper. Kaiba's eyes wide only slightly, unnoticed to anyone but me. He smiles at me.

"Thank you."

I can hardly return his glance before someone pulls me off to my next class.

"C'mon man, its called detention and we don't want it!"

I smile. It was worth it. That look in his eyes, the secret smile only for me…I didn't care if I got a month's worth of detentions…Besides, someone just pushed 'play'.

XxXKaiba's POVXxX

As I watch the blond and his brunet friend hurry to their next class, a fleeting sense of relief washes over me. I had been afraid that…maybe I was wrong and he did care for me the way I assumed he did. But now…My beliefs were confirmed. We were approved. Now all that was in my way was a hazel-eyed girl who gets her way too much. I'd be sure to set her straight at the end of the day. Its strange really, so many conflicts with so many different way to fix them. But everything always turns out okay, right? There's nothing to worry about, Shizuka might resist but everyone would get their way, right? I hope so. I really can't stand hurting Jounouchi or deceiving Shizuka and myself anymore. Jounouchi was worth any hate Shizuka could dish out my way. Lost of people hate me, one more person isn't really going to make much of a difference. She actually may end up hating me, but at least we all know she could never end up hating Jounouchi.

XxXNormal POVXxX

Jounouchi stayed back after class got over, waiting for Kaiba.

"Can we stop by my house first? I need to pick up and drop off some thins. Then we can go confront Shizu." He suggested. Kaiba nodded, still shy while being around Jounouchi. It was a little new to him and he didn't really know hoe to act.

"Sure. Do you want to take my car or—"

"Nah, we can walk! Its such a nice day out, plus, you need to see some sunlight, you're whiter than a ghost!"

Somehow, Jounouchi's jibe on his physical appearance didn't settle too well in the brunet's stomach. It made him feel weird, odd, silly…and for some reason he really wanted to get a tan now that Jounouchi mentioned it.

Said blond noticed the look on his partner's face and smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean it. I like you just the way you are." He said. "Who knew the famous Kaiba Seto was self-conscious?" he mused., Kaiba's temper flared.

"I'm not!…just when you say it…" he muttered. Jounouchi smiled in remembrance.

"Good to know I can still pull your chain. It would totally bite if we all the sudden got along just because of what's happening between us. Don't you think, eh, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, smirking back at the brunet. Kaiba smiled as well, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Just what I was thinking, pup." Jounouchi frowned.

"Don't call me pup." Kaiba laughed and Jounouchi soon followed.

Both were walking up to Jounouchi's front door when they stopped and froze. Neither had noticed the smaller strawberry blonde haired girl come up to them before she as directly in front of them.

"Shizu—"

"So, you both come back to deceive me again?" she asked, her voice a deep green with jealousy. Jounouchi's heart nearly fell to the ground.

"No, Shizuka I—"

"Urusai! Baka Jounouchi!"

The blond winced, she had never called him by their last name before…ever…How cruel was she…

"Shizuka—"

"I don't want hear anything out of you, you back stabbing bastard!"

"Shizuka, please listen to us, we didn't mean to hurt you! We're sorry!" Jounouchi pleaded. Shizuka huffed.

"Sure you are. That's why you kissed my boyfriend knowing I was on my way home…that's why you're walking with him now, right?" she spat sarcastically. "I thought you hated him!" she nearly screamed.

"He didn't kiss me, I kissed him!" Kaiba tried in vain to interrupt. Shizuka's head whipped to the side, glaring daggers into Kaiba's eyes, it was so cold, it made even Kaiba flinch.

"Was I talking to you?! No I wasn't! Wait your turn and don't butt in!" the small Jounouchi snarled.

Kaiba growled at her, nobody told him to wait his turn…Jounouchi stepped up, seeing his more or less lover about to go ballistic on his sister. He set his hand to the brunet's chest, keeping his at bay with a small pleading look.

"I want to hear this from my brother." Shizuka bit out he word bitterly. Jounouchi was beyond shocked. He didn't think his sister could be so mean…so unforgiving. "Well? What the hell happened?! First I'm in the coolest relationship any girl would die for and suddenly my boyfriend goes and French kisses my brother, something he hadn't even done with _me_! I think I'm taking this rather well actually! Katsuya…you…you are such a fucking flirt with the girls in my Japanese class…I never would have thought you'd be into someone shoving a stick up your ass!"

That hurt. That hurt more than Jounouchi could even describe. It hurt so much that he felt, he _physically_ felt his heart clench and cave in his chest, his shoulders lurching forward to shield his wounded heart.

Seeing that Jounouchi was well, finished and defeated, she turned to Kaiba.

"And you! What kind of person are you?! How could you just stray someone along making them think they had a chance and then go kiss someone of the same sex right in front of your girlfriend's face?!" she was in a rage and Kaiba had to clasp his fists tightly together just to keep himself from hurting her. He couldn't believe she'd said that to her own brother. He could feel his lover's pain…and it made his own heart ache. "Why did you stray me along this whole time?!"

"I tried to deny it! I tried to make myself believe I could love you and be with you! You…look so much like Jounouchi…I thought I could fool myself into thinking you were him…I know it was wrong…But I thought...that if I couldn't have him…then I could at least have some part of him…"

"So…So you used me!"

"No! I—"

"You used me!" she yelled again. "You used me to get to my brother! I hate you Kaiba Seto! I hate you! I was doing you a favor! I was giving you a life outside of your cramped little office! I gave you a life! Without me you'd—"

"You never gave me anything except maybe a physical sickness that wouldn't die down until you were far away from me! How dare you say you gave me something! How dare you say you helped me! You were only trying to help yourself! What with all your none too subtle pressing up against me and rubbing yourself all over me! All you were trying to do was get laid! You're nothing but a whore you know that? A dirty worthless whore that I want nothing to do with. You'd think a girl would give up after not causing stimulation out of me after a half an hours worth of trying but no…all you wanted was to get off, no matter how repulsed I was by your every move. Besides, I'd pick tight over loose any day."

Shizuka was absolutely flabbergasted. She stood there with her mouth wide open and her eyes unbelieving. After a second or two her eyes began to fill with embarrassment and anger at Kaiba's words. She wasn't a whore! Even if all he said _was_ true! She was not a whore! She looked ready to speak again but Kaiba cut her off.

"I don't care what you say. Katsuya's the one I want—And I'll be damned if I let you get in my way." The brunet hissed, deciding to drop all formalities, as it would begin to get confusing. Jounouchi stared in shock at the now silent CEO. It didn't help that then man wouldn't even look at him either…

"Oh yeah? Well, what if he doesn't want you? Are you just gonna be some lust struck puppy trailing along behind him—lonely and sad without master's attention—"

"I love him! I'd rather be locked in a castle dungeon for eternity than have what you say change my mind!" Kaiba yelled out, finally loosing his cool as his face tinted pink at his outburst.

"Yeah right." Shizuka finally said after a few seconds. She smirked evilly. "Yeah right. Like you two could ever be together, even if your love is pure. You're male. You'll be looked down upon. Shunned. Two males can never be together. And once this gets out…its only a matter of time before you're crawling back to me—begging me to forgive your sorry ass. Until then…see ya."

Jounouchi growled as she left, glad she was gone although she had left them in shambles. He walked up to his dragon, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist, hugging him tight.

"I love you too."

"She's not right you know." Kaiba said hugging Jounouchi.

"About what?"

"About us…just don't worry. I wont let anyone harm you." Kaiba said. Jounouchi sighed and leaned up to whisper in Kaiba's ear.

"I believe you…I love you…" Kaiba smiled lightly and turned his head to kiss the blond. Their lips met in a soft passionate kiss, melting all of Jounouchi's fears in an instant. He just hoped…he wouldn't have to worry forever.

"Whatever happens Jounouchi, I'm always here for you. I promise." Jounouchi smiled, he believed every thing else that man said…but for some reason…he just couldn't believe this would all be okay…because he knew it wouldn't be.

XxXJounouchi's POV Time Passing POVXxX

Since then…everything's gone down hill…Shizuka won't talk to me…She's told all of her girlfriends that I'm…fully and openly "gay", quote unquote. I've learned to hate the world with a passion ever since we've gotten together…Nobody in school will talk to me because I'm…this way…

To think that Honda and I had used to mock people…and call them as such is just…horrible.

I know I love Kaiba…but…I don't know if I can handle all of this…its not going too well for us…I know I love him…I love him so much it hurts…And I know it'll hurt even more once I've…broken up with him. I know it seems desperate…but I just cant handle everything they're saying…how they looks at me and knock me down in the halls…I cannot do this anymore…Even if I love him…I'll just…break up with him and find a girl to date. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

Gods, I'm so sorry Kaiba…

XxXNormal POVXxX

Jounouchi had just arrived at Kaiba's house, the butler directing him to where the brunet was working. When he entered the room it was deadly quiet…all sound was wiped save for the fierce beating of the blond's heart. Jounouchi saw Kaiba typing away quietly on his laptop and walked over to him. Kaiba turned around and smiled upon seeing the amber-eyed boy.

"Konnichiwa, Jounouchi. How are you?" he asked. Jounouchi hesitated, unable to answer…or to look into those shimmering cerulean eyes…filled with love…adoration and devotion…Ever so suddenly, Jounouchi's eyes flooded with tears and he knew he had to say it now before he broke.

"I can't be with you!" he screamed blindly, the tears falling over the borders at the jerking of his body. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw the tears, but filled with hurt as the words left the blond's lips. It was as if a fresh wound had been sliced open and the blond had rubbed salt into it. But Kaiba swore he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Why not?" he asked, the emotion seeping though and into his voice. Jounouchi turned away, frowning to keep the tears at bay.

"I just can't. I made a mistake. You and I will be nothing but enemies!" Jounouchi yelled, turning and walking to the door. Kaiba grasped his wrist and pulled him around.

"I need a better answer than that." Jounouchi glared at him.

"Fuck off, I told you, I made a mistake. Now let me go."

"If it's a mistake…why are you crying?"

Jounouchi wrenched his hand back and ran. He couldn't bear to hear another word…How horrible…but he couldn't handle it…he had to do this…he had to…It was for the best.

"Katsuya!"

XxXKaiba's POVXxX

He didn't return after I called out to him…although I wasn't really expecting him to. I'm, so confused…What had caused his sudden outburst? Why did he say that to me? It obviously pained him to have to say that…I don't know what's wrong…I just know that I have to fix it. No matter what it is…

It would be a waste of time to try and hunt him down now, since he's probably already half way to his house…He'd hide from me anyway…I guess I'll just have to wait until I see him tomorrow.

The next day, I arrived at school earlier than I normally do, waiting by the front entrance. Jou comes to school early every once in a while…that would be my chance to straighten things out between us…and find out what had driven him to say such horrible things to me.

I see him coming up…but he's with someone, so I quickly hide against a wall, knowing he can't see me. I spy on him slyly…he's with a female…not one that I know though…and its not the same ones he usually hangs out with…They say their parting words, Katsuya leans down…and he…kisses her. I whip my head around, my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I fill deeply with grief…My hand grips my chest…as my heart feels like its about to burst…

This feeling is like no other…I cant even hope to explain it in anyway at all…Its almost as if I'm dying inside…at seeing him kiss someone else…

Fuck, how could I be so stupid?! How could I believe he'd love me as I did him?! This was all just some stupid fucking game! False tears…false hope…gods…

My hand fists at my side…I wont believe this. There has to be an explanation behind this. I know his tears weren't fake. I will get to the bottom of this. I swear it.

XxXJounouchi's POVXxX

I kiss her gently, without too much enthusiasm but enough to seem like I truly mean it. She seems satisfied and leaves to go to her first class.

Gods I cant believe this…I never would have expected this in all my life…After everything I've been through…I still wont get my happy ending. I walk into my next class and see Shizuka in the hall. She knew of the abuse I'd been suffering on her behalf and she smirks.

"How's life treating you, brother?"

She seems to think she can talk to me after what happened…Yeah right. I ignore her and sit into my desk. What else could I do? She's being terribly snide as of lately. Short abusive comments to her friends, pointing and laughing at me…I've seen her in a whole knew light…she is so cruel. I can hardly believe this is the baby sister I worked so hard to help…the baby sister I grew up with and was the world to me…

My class ended and the day went on. I pass my new girlfriend in the hall and smiled at her. She smiled happily back. I knew what it meant to be dating Jounouchi Katsuya. The girls are always giggling about how I smiled at them, or winked at them…Small stuff like that. So I guess to be going out with me is a pretty big thing to all these girls. Feh. I suppose Shizuka hasn't even heard yet…of my girlfriend…but once she does, the rumors will stop and she'll look like a fool. I really don't want to do that to her but jeez…She's really given me no choice. All the sudden she seems just like our mother…no, _her_ mother.

Behind her, I saw Kaiba walking into our next class…fuck it, I didn't want to see him so soon. Hell, I didn't want to see him ever…! Not again, I can hardly stand that look in his eyes.

Standing tall, I walk into the classroom proud and arrogant. I sat at my desk nonchalantly, paying close attention to the teacher, although my mind was no where near the math she was teaching.

My mind wandered back to the girl I met earlier…I wasn't surprised, it was never hard for me to get a girlfriend, and I knew it wouldn't be now. Girls practically lined up for me, not that I'm stuck up…but I know once Kaiba sees who I'm with…I know he'll be hurt. I don't want to hurt him of course…But it would at least prevent him from taking me back by force. I know that's what he ants. But I can't let him. I can tell he's been staring at me all hour…trying to get me to look back…I can almost feel him raking his eyes over my body, it makes me squirm a bit, under such scrutiny…But it also makes me anxious…and he knows it. He wants to straighten things out…but I swear I wont let that happen.

Nearing the end of first hour, the brunet walked by, dropping a folded paper on my desk. When I was sure he was looking, I deliberately picked it up, went across the room and dropped it into the trashcan, without even glancing at what was written. For a split second his expression looked as if I had just slapped him clear across the face, but then it disappeared and his eyes froze over once again. It was the icy glare I had seen for so long, the look I had gotten used to before we got together, before he and Shizuka had gotten together…

I return to my seat, quietly listening to what the teacher had to say, forcing myself not to look over at him. Only a few minutes alter the bell rang. I stood and began shoving my homework in my bag, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. A shadow cast over my desk and I knew I was too late.

"What's going on with you, mutt?" I sigh and face him defiantly.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you avoid me?"

"I told you, there's nothing between us, and there never will be. So stop trying to relive what was and get on with your life." I say, trying to remain as emotionless as I began.

"You're a damned liar! You—"

"Shut up Kaiba! I was wrong, okay?! I admit it! I was wrong! I was mixed up! I don't want anything to do with you! Leave me alone!" I growled out.

"You're lying." Kaiba said, his voice hushed.

"No, I'm not." I said, not quite as sure as my voice sounded. "You need to move on Kaiba, and get a life." I said harshly. Kaiba's eyes faltered and then hardened as he moved closer to my, our bodies nearly pressed together.

"You're lying, and I'm going to find you out if it's the last thing I ever do." He whispered, leaving a hot and angry kiss upon my lips as he left. Gods…My heart was beating so fast I didn't know if it would ever calm…Even in anger…I could still feel the love he felt for me in that simple kiss…It made me feel even worse about all this.

I slowly grabbed my stuff, almost in a trance as I walked to my next class. I saw my girlfriend with her friends and smiled at her faintly. She smiled and waved back at me. My next class isn't with Kaiba, thank god…Unfortunately…her's…is.

XxXNormal POVXxX

Kaiba stormed into class angrily. Many students looked up at him in shock, some even recoiled at his ready to kiss death glare.

A short girl walked in next. She had short blonde hair with strikingly crimson eyes known to shine cerulean in the sunlight. She laughed lightly to her friends, waved and walked to her seat quietly.

Kaiba growled viciously as she passed by, his lips curving upward in a snarl, revealing sharp white teeth. The girl looked frightened before hurrying to her seat. Kaiba sat down as well, his seat far in the back row…away from nearly everyone. Class progressed before it came to free time. This particular teacher always allowed them to have free time. Kaiba hated it. The time he wasn't doing anything was the time his mind wandered…wandered onto Jounouchi.

"Kaiba-sama." The girl he insulted before was talking t him, although he could hardly imagine why. He didn't look up, though, he wouldn't. "Kaiba-sama? May I talk to you?" Kaiba looked up angrily, ready to scare her away once again, but stopped upon seeing her. For the first time noticing, she was absolutely breathtaking. Beautiful, god-like in nearly every way…no wonder Jounouchi wanted her…she was much more attractive than he was…and plus…and she was girl.

…no wonder Jounouchi wanted her.

Kaiba looked down, back at his paper, ignoring her completely.

"Kaiba-sama, I've gone to school with you for more than four years. You've never set aside time to insult me then and all the sudden you start? What's up? Obviously something is wrong, Kaiba-sama. What is it? I certainly didn't do anything to you…Why are you acting so oddly?"

Kaiba stayed quiet. Yes, he remembered her…not as if he had forgotten…he knew who she was, and she was right. He had never paid attention to her before…now…now she _must_ be confused.

"Look girl—"

"Warui." Kaiba frowned at being interrupted, but continued anyway.

"Look, _Warui_-san, I was just in a bad mood. _You_ are no different from _them_. So I suggest you stop flattering yourself."

She laughed kindly. "You're funny, Kaiba-sama. But really? Why are you so angry? Is this about your rivalry with Jounouchi Katsuya? That, he has a girlfriend and you don't? Did he throw that in your face?"

Kaiba faltered. "No. No he didn't." he whispered.

"Well then, what's the big deal?! Kaiba you're not one to act this way for no reason at all!" Warui was persistent, she wouldn't give up without a good fight. "Kaiba, tell me why you—"

"Because I love him, alright?!" Kaiba nearly growled, eyes sparking with irritability. Crimson orbs widened…could this man actually be in _love_ with her boyfriend?

"I…I thought the…I thought it was only rumors…"

"Well it wasn't, so now you know. Anything else you'd like to learn about my personal life?" he responded gruffly.

"N…No." she said unevenly. "All I wanted to know was why you were so angry with me…that's all."

"Good for you. Now will you leave me be? I don't feel like wasting my valuable free time talking to you."

"What happened?" she asked suddenly. Kaiba looked up at her, annoyed.

"None of your business."

"This isn't right…Obviously, he must love you too! What happened? Please tell me!" she said almost desperately. When she received no answer she walked off, Kaiba growling in spite of her. He felt his heart shatter. Jounouchi's girlfriend seemed so…so…easy going, happy and willing to help…Kaiba wanted to throttle the blond, he wanted to kiss him….he waned to…Kaiba didn't know what he really wanted to do…he was torn apart. Part of him wanted to be happy for what Jounouchi had, the other part was resisting the urge to scream.

Warui Hikari slowly walked back to her desk, confused and baffled. She didn't want to lose her boyfriend…the boy that finally seemed to be 'the one'. But…but Kaiba-sama even admitted he was in love with him…

There had to be something behind all this. There had to be a reason for Jounouchi's actions. And she'd be damned if she'd just watch this tragedy fly by without doing anything at all.

Class got out and Warui left quickly, looking for Jounouchi.

Jounouchi turned out of his class, spotting his girlfriend not far away.

"Hikari-chan!" he greeted. She waltzed up to him, brought her hand back and slapped him clear across the face, a loud clap resounding in the halls.

"How could you do that to him?!" she nearly screamed, tears glistening in her crimson eyes, turning them lightly cerulean. Jounouchi turned back to her, confused. "You _know_ what I'm talking about! About Ka—" Jounouchi covered her mouth and took her back into an empty hallway.

"How did you know about that?!" he asked frantically, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Kaiba-sama. He told me…Jounouchi how could you _do_ that? He wouldn't tell me what happened so now you have to. And I want the whole truth."

"He doesn't know that reason. I just…I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Liar!" Jounouchi frowned.

"Really, I'm not _that way_." Hikari pulled him to her, kissing him on the lips, keeping her eyes open to watch his facial features. Discomfort. He looked uncomfortable. She then grasped his hands, rubbing them up her body, watching his face twist into distaste. Then disgust as she pushed his hands to her breasts. She pulled away a second later.

"If that doesn't prove it…you're a psycho. You love him, Jounouchi. Stop trying to lie to yourself."

"I can't handle everyone's…actions. Everyone's always…making fun of me for liking him. I can't handle it anymore. That's why."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. You love him still, right?"

"…I do."

"Then go find him. Right now, go find him and tell him your feelings and why you left him."

"I can't." Jounouchi replied softly, rubbing his assaulted cheek gingerly. "If I tell him I left him because I was getting pushed around, he _will_ hate me. I left him because of my own selfish reasons."

"Jounouchi," Hikari started. "he still loves you. He admitted to it. I'm sure he wants you back."

"But…but…"

"But nothing." She said firmly. "Well…it is getting late, you'll be tardy, but after this hour, go tell him. I'll find out if you don't." The blond sighed.

"All right…" Hikari smiled and they parted, setting off toward their classes. Jounouchi's thoughts suddenly turned dark. He didn't know what he would say to Kaiba…he didn't know what he _could_ say…He'd betrayed him…

Jounouchi sighed and entered his next lass, spotting Kaiba effortlessly out of all the rest. He had this class and the next with him. He still didn't know what he could say.

Well that was a wonderful hour…note sarcasm thick…he wanted to talk to Kaiba…he tried to make his feet move…really…

Jounouchi walked out of class sullen and gloomy. He'd never be able to speak with the brunet ever again…not when he hurt him so much.

He stopped suddenly as he caught sight of Shizuka's glaring face across the hall…She moved forward and it suddenly got way too quiet in the halls…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: So…I need more reviews for this fic, okay?! It makes me sad, this is one of my best fics and I hardly have any reviews for it…XsighX So, please review and say something nice!! Oh and a small note? It gets REALLY bad in the next chapter…hehe…So don't kill me or tell me Shizuka wouldn't act like that, in this fic, she is a _very_ _big_ bitch, all right, and she ain't changing.


	4. Wounded Pride

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Well, here it is, Shizuka's major bitchy ness come forth into this chapter. XsighX **_Ten reviews before the next chapter!!_**

And to Mandapandabug, sure I'll be your friend!! Yay! I have a new friend!! Xdoes a happy danceX Yesh, we all hate Shizuka for this, and yesh Seto only belongs with Jou, no one else!!!!

_**Also, this story is lightly based on something that happens every single day at my school. What happens to Jounouchi in this chapter is a true story! 'Gay people', or homosexuals—I correct you Silver Wing tamer—Are shunned very much so in my school. So, being my crazy ass mind, I decided to write about it. This is very true people! I hate to say it is, but this kind of thing happens every day whether you want to notice or not. **_

(also, I didn't mean to flame you, Silver-chan, eheh, sorry)

Warui-chan is my character, I own her and she ish me! Gomen, gomen, I just love adding her, like in Mou Issho!

Title: Lies and Betrayal

Rating: R

Pairing: Imaginary Seto/Shizuka, Seto/Katsuya

Elongated Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya hates Kaiba Seto, right? So, its okay if Shizuka has a wack at him, right? Because, she knows her brother is straight...right? What happens when an unwanted jealousy begins to flare up? Jounouchi's beginning to whole heartedly _not_ like the idea Shizuka seemed to have...so, what happens when Kaiba starts to respond? Jounouchi wont care...right? WRONG!

Warnings: Yaoi and major bashing!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jounouchi walked out of class sullen and gloomy. He'd never be able to speak to the brunet ever again...not when he hurt him so much.

He stopped suddenly as he caught sight of Shizuka's glaring face across the hall...She moved forward and it suddenly got way too quiet in the halls...

"So, Katsuya, how have you and Seto been doing?" Obviously she hadn't heard, or failed to notice. Her sneering face was the last thing he wanted to see right now..."So, how does it feel? Heard takin' it up the ass is hard, or, were you the one to jack him up, eh? Shitty little ass fuckers belong together, brother, you all should just die and rid yourselves off the earth cuz we certainly don't want to see you anymore. My, my...my girly little older brother...Na, how'd it feel getting jacked up the ass?" her speech was very repetitive—but earned her goal. Jounouchi was nearly fuming with anger-but Shizuka could tell how hurt he was. Especially as everyone around them began chanting 'faggot, faggot, ass fucker'. Louder and louder they got...Closing in on him and backing him into a corner.

Hikari ran through the crowd, shoving past then to get to her boyfriend. When she got there, it took all of Jounouchi's might not to cry. She gently reached out to him, settling her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Well, what do we have here? Did you get fucked up the ass as well, little slut?" Hikari glared daggers at the strawberry blonde haired girl, daring her to speak again.

Kaiba stopped on the way to his next class, hearing what sounded like a riot down the hall...he could have sworn he heard Jounouchi's name being yelled...His curiosity and concern got the best of him as he turned to walk quickly down the hall. He soon came to a large mass of people. To his horror, they were chanting his name, along with colorful phrases about his sexuality. He could barely see Jounouchi, Warui standing next to him protectively. Warui looked defiant, Jounouchi...like he was about to burst into tears. A familiar girl seemed to be leading the rest. A strawberry blonde, her sharp hazel eyes flashing as she cried 'Ass fucker' again and again, the crowd following in unison.

Kaiba's eyes darkened immensely, the normal cold azure turned icy with hatred. A thought dawned upon him as he was pushing himself through the crowd toward the center...this was why Jounouchi had said those things to him...because of this...

With that thought fueling his rage, he stormed into the middle, straight up to the short lead chanter and knocked her down with one quick backhanded blow.

"If you weren't a girl...I swear I'd beat you into a bloody pulp for what you've done to my inu."

Shizuka looked up, ready to burst into tears at the pain she'd been issued, but stopped at seeing the murderous glare on Kaiba's face. Imagine you hurt Mokuba...this would be the look he gave you as he killed you.

Shizuka stood up, defeated by her enemy. She stood low, ashamed to have been degraded in front of such a big crowd. (she should have thought how Jounouchi felt...) One of her followers held onto her and helped her take her walk of shame as the rest of the crowd dispersed.

Kaiba turned to his beloved. No wonder he didn't want...no one would be able to handle this kind of social rejection...The blond didn't even seem to notice that he had nearly just killed his own sister...let alone the fact that he was even here...

At closer inspection...Kaiba could see the tears rolling off the blond's flushed cheeks behind his hands...He was crying. The brunet's heart ached deeply for the blond pup...this must have been too much for him to take...

Jounouchi sobbed lightly, ignoring Hikari's offer to help as he slid down the wall at his back. He drew his knees up into a protective stance and buried his head in the middle...away from the world...hoping to just fade away...Hikari knelt to the beside him, hoping to soothe him.

Kaiba walked forward slowly...unsure and hopeful at the same time. He quietly knelt in front of the blond, setting his hands atop the blond's. Jounouchi looked up suddenly, noticing the difference in Warui's hands only because...they couldn't be hers. Jounouchi's eyes were a bit swollen and his cheeks were stained pink. Glossy amber eyes widened at seeing the brunet beside him. He knew it had been him who drove Shizuka and her posse away but...but he never thought he would come back for him...

The blond's eyes filled with tears once again as his face contorted to try to hold then in. It didn't work, they fell over the borders relieving a soft sob to follow. Kaiba's expression was one Jounouchi had only seen once before. Concern...eyebrows fixated together at the center...cerulean eyes so open and worried. Said brunet reached out, wiping the blond's tears away. Jounouchi lowered his knees as he was immediately drawn up into Kaiba's strong and loving embrace. Kaiba held Jounouchi tight as his body shook lightly from the torment. Jounouchi's arms hugged the brunet close to him...hoping to never have to let go as he broke into a full bought of tears. Kaiba rubbed his pup's back soothingly, whispering soft reassuring words into his ear. Even though all of that had been going on...both could admit...they'd never been happier, in each other's arms.

Warui smiled at the pair and quietly snuck away, hoping she'd be able to explain what had happened to their teacher.

Kaiba move away slightly. Jounouchi gasped and clutched at the brunet.

"Don't leave me...please...stay with me...I want you with me..."

"Sh, Don't worry, I'm not leaving you..." Kaiba whispered. He leaned back lightly to look Jounouchi in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me this was happening?" He asked as he wiped the blond's tears away.

"I...I didn't...I just ...didn't want to deal with this...I know I hurt you...I...I didn't want to hurt you..." he said, his voice breaking near the end. Kaiba smiled gently and hugged Jounouchi back to him. He sighed, he should have know something like this was going to happen...Damn Shizuka and her jealousy! He could hardly believe anyone would do this to their sibling!

Jounouchi sniffed lightly, his face was damp as he buried his head into Kaiba's shoulder. His blond hair was mussed and his eyes sparkled from unshed tears as Kaiba held him in a tight embrace.

"It...It'll just happen again if we're seen together..." Jounouchi refusing to meet his lover's confused azure eyes.

"I wont let it happen again, Katsuya!" the brunet insisted. Jounouchi's eyes closed as he shook his head slightly.

"Even you can't control my sister."

"She's not worth it, pup! Anyone who does that to their own flesh and blood isn't worth even a second glance! Forget her Jounouchi, if it isn't me, it'll be someone else...She'll never let you be you. I love you, pup. I wont lose you to her!" Jounouchi's eyes glistened and shone with the anguish he felt.

"I can't just forsake my own sister...I'm not like that Kaiba." Even though Jounouchi's words were soft, that name—Kaiba—cut through the brunet's heart like a million freshly sharpened daggers...Such a formality...He had called him Seto while they were together...however short of a time it had been...Kaiba had actually started to enjoy it...Unknown to Jounouchi, Kaiba's dismay, he continued. "Think if it was Mokuba doing and would you just forget him all together? I cant do that, no matter what she does to me...I still love her..." Pained azure eyes met determined amber.

"I don't care Jounouchi! You love her—why can't you love me?" That one simple question held so much pain and sorrow it made Jounouchi's eyes water anew. Truth was, he loved Seto more than he loved anything in the world. But he couldn't let him go through that kind of hurt. It would be hard for the both of them. He didn't deserve Kaiba. Worrying about what everyone else would think instead of being with the one person that mattered the most. He was selfish. He didn't deserve him.

"I...I'm sorry, Kaiba..." Jounouchi whispered, turning his eyes from his beloved's. Kaiba turned Jounouchi's head back to face him. His eyes were angry and frustrated.

"Don't apologize for something you're not sorry about."

"No, Seto, I am, I—Mmph!" Kaiba growled, his fingers tightening on Jounouchi's jaw as he smashed his lips against the blond's. Long black lashes closed over pained amber eyes as the owner accepted the unexpected kiss with a bit of a sigh. Kaiba's hand gentled its hold, sliding to the back of Jounouchi's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss—Kaiba trying his hardest to coax Jounouchi into participating.

As the kiss went on, warm tears began to build on the corners of the blond's closed eyes. He felt so bad for doing this to the man who loved him...who loved him so much...He didn't want to do this...but if rumor got out about Kaiba Seto's..._acquaintance_ with a _guy_...Jounouchi would never be able to forgive himself. The tears continued to build until they slowly rolled down Jounouchi's cheeks—landing on Kaiba's as the brunet tilted his head.

Kaiba frowned. He thought for sure Jounouchi would respond to this...but he wasn't. And now...he was crying. The brunet slowly leaned out, breaking their small contact. Jounouchi's eyes opened, but Kaiba wouldn't meet them. He couldn't. He stood suddenly, a look coming into his eyes as he turned swiftly on his heels, striding quickly down the hallway until he was out of sight.

Jounouchi's eyes flooded instantly as Kaiba's warmth left him so suddenly. He was hurt...so very hurt...

"What...what happened?" Jounouchi looked up, seeing Warui standing above him. "I...I went to go and get you both excused...Oh, I shouldn't have left you two alone!"

"It's okay. I...made him leave."

"_Why_?!"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. And...And if the press ever found out..."

"Jounouchi! Do you honestly think Kaiba cares more about the press than you?!" Said blond chuckled.

"Of course he does. That's his life. If he doesn't have his reputation...he wont be able to take care of Mokuba. I can't take his _life_ away from him." He replied bitterly.

"That isn't true and you know it."

"Be quiet. This was my decision. I don't want him to be hurt by this. I'm not worth the trouble." Warui sighed, she knew nothing would get through to him. Not when he was this determined.

"C'mon, lets get going, they told me I could escort you home."

XxX

A week went by, then two, then more days than either the blond or the brunet could count. The days just seemed to fly by...Unnoticed and unaccounted for. Someone had hit pause again, and neither could seem to break away from what had been...What was and what will never be ever again. Kaiba hadn't spoken with Jounouchi since the incident with Shizuka. And Jounouchi hadn't really bothered to talk to anyone in that time.

Of course, what had happened didn't stop Shizuka from continuing her harassment of the elder Kaiba. She simply would not leave him alone, even Mokuba was beginning to get worried for his brother. Ever chance she got, she'd walk up to him, flirt whorishly and leave him wanting to hurt her more so then than ever before. She was such a slut. If there was anything Kaiba hated more in a woman it was over confidence of her body. Flashing it around as if it was her key to the world and she could have anything she wanted just by pushing her chest forward and making it known she was wet. Kaiba shuddered at the thought. Gods, he was so gay. No matter how much he hated that term, it seemed to fit right in at the moment.

School continued on, classes overwhelming most students with its audacity to become harder as they advanced. Although there were just a few students not entirely overcome by schoolwork, one boy was wishing he were. Jounouchi Katsuya had always been a very bright kid, he just...never bothered to apply it to his studies. What was the point when life decides to screw you over like this, eh? Not much to ponder on, he had already tried to sink himself into his studies and become too drawn up to notice his horrible fortunes but that hadn't worked when he ended up finishing all his homework for the rest of the school year in more than half of his classes. He sighed lightly, staring aimlessly out the window, wishing he was outside four months ago with his friends when thoughts of Kaiba hadn't even crossed his mind until the brunet would show up, insult him and then leave him to fume about how much he hated him later that day. The blond sighed again. Thinking about the brunet would get him nowhere and fast. He didn't have time to waste on the past...He didn't want to think about what was...and what he could have had...

The bell rang, signally the end of the day. End of the week. Start of the weekend. He'd been staying over at Yuugi's since it had happened. He and Warui had split up, but were still good friends. She had told him she couldn't be with him...after she had found out about Kaiba and him. And Shizuka. The wench. Jounouchi smiled lightly, that seemed to be Warui's new nickname for her. Warui was friends with Kaiba now as well, well...as close to a friend anyone could be to Kaiba Seto. She always talked about him with Jounouchi...how sad he looked when she had seen him, or how handsome he making Jounouchi think of him...and force himself not to glance over and take a look himself.

No more insults...isn't that what Jounouchi had always wanted? No more Kaiba constantly calling him a dog and reverting him to mush with the intensity of his voice? No. He had always...somewhat...liked it when the brunet referred to him as a puppy...'cute little puppy, kneel by master's feet' was one of the many things he would say to him...He hadn't noticed when dog suddenly turned into puppy...or when make inu turned into baka koinu...Maybe he just didn't want to notice...he didn't want to come to the reality of what that meant.

Since he and Kaiba had officially broken up, or whatever, so many rumors had gone around, started by Shizuka no doubt, but Jounouchi had yet to find out if they were true or not. She had said that they had gotten back together. He didn't know what he would do if they were. She was spreading around his size. His sexual details. What he was like...during sex. Immediately assuming the position of saying she had had sex with him. That she was his lover. Of course Jounouchi knew the moment he heard what she had said his size was that it wasn't true, she had been but one inch shy of the real thing. He simply did not want to believe what his sister had gotten to experience what he could only dream of. He didn't want to think that Kaiba was that easy—or desperate.

Jounouchi turned the corner, stopping immediately at seeing his sister and...and Kaiba. He quickly ducked around the corner, not wanting them to see him. What were they talking about? Jealousy stabbed through the blond before he could control it. He wasn't jealous. It was over between them. What did he care if Kaiba went back to his sister? Of course he cared, who the hell was he trying to kid? He loved the man for crying out loud!

He saw Shizuka's hand move...where the hell was that thing going...? O god. Jounouchi saw red as his sister, his SISTER, touched his dragon through his pants. Only he got to touch Kaiba there! She should never be allowed to get anywhere near that area! How dare Kaiba let her touch him there!

_"O-only you can touch me here...p-puppy..." a hitch of breath and a gasp, a squeeze of a hand and a scream quick to follow..._

Their passionate yet brief relationship had been one of the most exotic and erotic Jounouchi had ever had the privilege of embarking on. It had been both of the teen's first times so they hadn't gone too far with each other, but the words still rung loudly in Jounouchi's ears. The red in front of the blond's eyes only grew brighter as the scene continued to unfold.

"Come on Seto..." Shizuka whispered hoarsely, attempting seduction. Kaiba shuddered in disgust as her hand started to work at him through his pants. Unfortunately for him, she took his shudder to be one of pleasure. He smacked her hand away before she could get any ideas.

"Just like a little child, having to slap your hand away from the cookie jar. I thought I told you I wasn't interested, wench." Apparently, Kaiba found that name suiting for her as well. She huffed but smiled soon after, not wanting to give up any time soon. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts to his chest. He jolted away, but this was what she had been expecting and pressed him to the wall at his back quite easily in his attempt to get away from her. She stuck her leg between his and rubbing vigorously, positive that if her hand hadn't aroused him, this would be a sure bet.

"I'm warning you, wench. Get off me now." Shizuka ignored him and reached down; rubbing her hand against his lower region, surprise covering her features when she found him to be as limp as a wet noodle. He smirked and pushed her away roughly.

"I swear to the gods, if you ever try to do that again, not only will you get no reaction from my dick, but you'll get my fist in your face as well. Not my hand like last time, my _fist_." Her eyes were still wide.

"But...how...why?" she didn't seem to understand how he could not have been aroused by her movements. Kaiba growled.

"No matter how it was in the beginning, now that I know what perfection is, you are _nothing_ in comparison to the real thing. You are no Jounouchi Katsuya. And by the way, in response to those rumors, the day you see my dick is the day I become a eunuch." Kaiba said, walking away, leaving the strawberry blonde looking more baffled than she had been before.

Jounouchi blushed, having heard and seen the whole thing from his vantage point. So, it wasn't true. He had known it from the start...he just...yeah, well, it wasn't true! He smirked lightly; pleased Kaiba had the nerve to do that to her and still put in a good word for him, considering they were not on good terms as of right then. The blond turned around, ready to leave until he bumped directly into something firm and tall.

"Enjoy the show, pup?" was all he heard before the owner of the firm and sexy chest walked off in the opposite direction. Jounouchi turned back to glare at him, damn, he wasn't supposed to have seen him...The blond actually felt a little embarrassed at the awkwardness of it all. Oh well. Kaiba probably just said all that while knowing he was watching...He wouldn't put it passed Kaiba...

"Jounouchi-kun!" Ah, Yuugi. Thank the gods for this wonderful genki boy.

"I'm coming!" the blond called, smiling at the tri-colored haired kid beckoning him forth.

x

He didn't know for how much longer he could handle it...The blond was simply too enticing...the way he would bite his lip while thinking...the way he would blush sheepishly when caught staring into space...the way he would smile...Those sweet luscious lips he had once tasted...he craved their petal soft feel...their forbiddenly fruity taste...As he was saying, he didn't know for how much longer he could handle it...If he could even handle it anymore...He was simply too much...He missed him...he missed his body next to his own...he missed the sweet kiss they would share after waking in the morning...What was for no more than just a week he was already addicted. Addicted and craving...Jounouchi was like a drug...one taste and he was hooked. He didn't want to let go...He could only pray the blond was feeling the same.

Since the blond had caught him with Shizuka in the hallway the other week, he'd been watching him constantly for any sign of regret...or remorse...But nothing. Either the blond was very good at hindering his emotions or...or he just really didn't care about him anymore...Kaiba shook his head angrily, no that couldn't be the case. Someone doesn't just say I love you and have it be nothing...nobody can fake the emotions he saw clearly in those breathtaking amber eyes...shining...seemingly just for him...

Even though he had clearly sent Shizuka a death threat if she should come within three feet of him that day, she still would not let up. She followed him everywhere, trying to make small talk and what not. It was so very annoying...How could he even possibly hope to get close to Jounouchi again with the she-devil on his heels? He swore he uphold his threat if only he would get within those three feet, and try to touch him again. Lately she'd been careful not to get too close...because she knew what would happen if she did. Of course it didn't stop her from annoying him beyond all possible belief. Why would it? She knew what she was doing...She was a crazy wench. And almost anyone would agree with him.

Kaiba was desperate to get to Jounouchi. But he couldn't, the minute he saw him, those amber eyes would look so lively...almost as if he would let him get close again...but then Shizuka would come into view and he would turn away as if he never gave Kaiba a look worth following. It was like a game. A teasing game. Although, he hardly thought Jounouchi knew he was making that look, Kaiba would bet all his money that the blond was simply reminiscing on a time when they had been close, and that look would sink into his eyes. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the brunet from inquiring farther. He swore, if this kept up, he'd become a stalker in less than a week. Besides, he still had to make Jounouchi pay for rejecting him in the hallway after what had happened between Shizuka and himself. Or...at least make him scream and beg for mercy...Yes, that sounded like a good punishment.

He had to figure out a way to get Jounouchi alone...and get Shizuka off his back...But how...

"Shizuka-chan! Shizuka-chan!"

Ah yes, the horn-man, what was his name? Honda Hiroto...Jounouchi's best friend...Didn't he...Yeah, if he remembered correctly, Honda did have a crush on Jounouchi's sister. Kaiba smirked lightly. This would be interesting...If only...Maybe he could...Yes. This would be the greatest plan he'd come up with yet. He'd get Honda to get Shizuka off his back and Yuugi, yes, he could get Yuugi to ditch Jounouchi so he be all alone at his house...it would be perfect! Oh but Yuugi's so fucking nice...How could he convince Yuugi without seeming like a obsessive ecchi who wanted to fuck his best friend? He would have to plan this out better...or else it wouldn't work. Shizuka was still very hung over about him so it would be difficult to get her to go out on a date with Honda...Undoubtedly he already knew of what the strawberry-blonde had done to Jounouchi, so he should be very willing to help in any way he could. Almost everyone was pissed off at Shizuka for what she'd done. All except her and her posse of course. Honda was still trying to convince her she'd been wrong and should give up on the billionaire. He figured a temporary truce was required for himself and Mr. Horn-boy.

XxX

Jounouchi sighed lightly as he sat down at Yuugi-tachi's lunch table. Since that day in the hall he had caught Shizuka and Kaiba together and Kaiba had threatened her never to do it again, she had become cautious, but hadn't given up as of yet. Jounouchi was beginning to think she'd never give up. And what worried him was that...if she kept up on what she was doing...Kaiba may not last much longer before giving into her advances. And Jounouchi didn't know if he could handle him going back to her after all they had gone through. No, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. It would break him.

He sighed again. Maybe he'd been wrong in rejecting him the last time...No. He couldn't have second thoughts now...Kaiba was much better without a self-conscious little boy like himself. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he was happy, though...even Yuugi had begun to notice he hadn't been his normal self since the incident. He had told Yuugi about him and Kaiba, but not anyone else, not that they hadn't been suspecting it since Shizuka's little outburst. He didn't know how they would take to his dating his own worst enemy...It wouldn't look good for his sanity to confirm Shizuka's accusations. But Yuugi had understood. And sympathized. And was there when he broke down. Even Yuugi couldn't believe what Shizuka had done to him...he'd been in almost as much shock as Jounouchi himself. More than once, Yuugi had told him just to go to Kaiba and apologize for rejecting him, tell him he loved him and then they could be together and live happily ever after. Jounouchi had laughed pathetically and explained that things don't always go the way you had planned. Poor Yuugi, he just wanted him to be happy. He understood that.

He loved Kaiba still. No matter what happened, he knew he would always love him. And he missed him...missed his lips...missed how his eyes would light up every time he was near...such a beautiful cerulean shine...

He was snapped out of his daydream when someone waved their hand in front of his face.

"He-llo? Anybody home?" Jounouchi's amber eyes sparked as he jumped to his senses.

"Oh, sorry, Honda...I was, um..."

"S'okay, man. We were just saying that things sure have taken a dramatic turn of events as of lately. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." The blond commented dully.

"Have you talked to Shizuka since...well, since the hall incident?" Honda asked gently. Jounouchi's eyes widened lightly before he shook his head.

"A little." He sighed. "Not much though, just a dad says 'hi', mom says 'go to hell' thing...ya know, the usual." Things went oddly silent after that, everyone looking to get off the subject as fast as they could before someone said something they'd regret.

"Jou?" Honda asked slowly, looking as if he was pained by what he wanted to say.

"Yeah?" Jounouchi asked, looking up into Honda's dark brown eyes.

"Is it wrong to say I still have feeling for Shizuka after what she's done to you?" Jounouchi smiled at Honda's scared expression and shook his head.

"No. You love her because of who she used to be, not who she's portraying right now." Honda smiled softly, returning Jounouchi's understanding look.

Jounouchi's smile slowly became one of sheer sadness. Honda must be in the same predicament as he was. He's loved Shizuka even before she had done anything remotely like this...and for her to suddenly change right before his eyes must be so painful for him, the one who loved her before she'd become such a monster. He shook his head, he couldn't go into daydream state with his friends around.

"Hey, have you guys seen where Yuugi went? I haven't seen him all lunch..."

"No, I think he said he had a previous engagement to attend, whatever that means." Jounouchi nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him, I gotta talk to him before class." Honda nodded and Jounouchi walked off. He raised an eyebrow as he checked every area Yuugi would normally be in, he wasn't. Then he saw him, just as he was about to give up. He was standing beside the farthest Sakura tree in the distant edges of the school grounds, obviously wanting to be left alone. What was he doing? All the way out here...And, was that Kaiba? Was Kaiba actually talking to Yuugi without provocation? What were they talking about? Must have been something very important for them to be talking to each other...Jounouchi frowned and snuck up quietly, wanting to hear what was so important.

"So, do we have a deal?" Damn! Just when he finally got close enough to hear them, they were done talking the good stuff! Yuugi nodded.

"Yeah, I believe we do. And, you can come out now Jounouchi." Jounouchi flushed in embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be caught...Nevertheless, he came out from behind the tree he hid and smiled sheepishly. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement to him, giving him a small smile that Jounouchi advertently ignored, deciding to give him the cold shoulder.

"Yuugi, what are you doing all the way out here? We were wondering where you went." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he had been eavesdropping. Yuugi smiled.

"Just having a man-to-man chat with Kaiba. But I'm done now, so we can go back to lunch. I'm starved, I haven't eaten all day!" he said happily, dragging Jounouchi back to their table. He glanced back at Kaiba, winking softly as he continued to pull the blond along. Kaiba nodded to him in thanks and walked off in an opposite direction.

"What did you need to talk to him about? And why Kaiba, of all people?"

"Oh, he was just having trouble thinking of what Mokuba might like for his birthday, and since I'm the same size as him he was wondering if I could get some clothes that Mokuba would like." Yuugi lied through clenched teeth. He sure hated to deceive his friend like this, but it would be for the best, if Kaiba's plan worked. He desperately hoped it would. Jounouchi was simply miserable without him.

XxX

"You want me to do _what_?!" Kaiba sighed, irritated. He gingerly rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off his oncoming headache.

"I want you to take Jounouchi-shoujo out on a date."

"_Why_?"

"To keep her off my back long enough to talk to Katsuya."

"Oh." The brunet haired duelist nodded, realization finally beginning to sink in. "So, wait, you want me to take Shizuka out on a date so she wont bust you trying to...trying to fuck Jounouchi?" Kaiba's face tinted red lightly before he growled angrily.

"Did I ever _say_ that?"

"But it's true...you guys actually had something going on?" Honda asked in disbelief.

"I just don't want her ruining what little chance I still have with him. The only thing I could think of was you, so, will you do it?" he paused a moment to roll his eyes. "I understand, it might cost me...So, how much?" Honda grinned.

"Now ya speakin' my language Kaiba."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Well, sorry to leave it there, but I just had to end it somewhere...This is my favorite part of the whole story, the whole Kaiba saying he'll become a eunuch is Shizuka sees his dick...haha so funny! I can't believe I thought of it!! XsighX This fic isn't even finished yet...I shouldn't even be updating to it...But I love you guys and please please please review!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! XcriesX I want at least ten reviews for this chapter otherwise I'm not updating!! So there!


	5. Chapter 5

Ying: I found this on my computer after going through some old files. This story is still incomplete, and this does not mean I will be updating again any time soon. I just thought I should get it up, and out of the way.

Unbetaed, and very, very old. Hehe.

---

It was all going according to plan, it was a Friday night and Jounouchi'd been dumped by Yuugi-tachi, just as Yuugi had promised. Of course, if he failed, he'd have to face the punishment of the Pharaoh…That had been their deal. He would get back together with Jounouchi permanently, or face the wrath of Yuugi's dark. He swore he would not fail. He would prove to the blond how much he really loved him.

But what Yuugi had said…was that true? That Jounouchi only rejected him because he was worried for his reputation? That would surely be a Jounouchi thing to do…selfless and a completely heartfelt decision. He hoped that was true…that the blond still loved him…and only broke up with him for the sake of what he thought would be better for Mokuba and himself…It would be so much easier to get back together with him if that was the case. All he had to do was go over to the blond's house…and try to talk some sense into him.

Minutes later he was standing directly in front of the Jounouchi household, hesitating and berating himself for doing so. This was it. This was the last chance he would get. He could not mess this up. He took a deep breath and approached the door.

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

This is so unfair. First Honda tells me he's going out on a date with Shizuka, which I fully do not believe, then Yuugi tells me I cant go out with them tonight. Giving me no good reason at all. He says, you might have fun all alone tonight…yeah, right, sure. How the hell can I have fun when I'm all alone?! Sometimes, Yuugi pisses me off. It was a Friday night, I haven't been home on a Friday night since…since…my god I don't even know when!

I'm tired and feeling rejected. So, I do what I always do when I'm feeling tired and rejected, I eat ice cream. Cookies and Cream for me! Good thing I already had some in the freezer, I did not want to go out and buy some right now. So I sat up in my room with my jug of Cookies and Cream ice cream and played Duel Monsters with myself. Gods, when I'm depressed, I'm really depressed. Oh well, there's nothing on the television, so what else am I to do? The phone rings right as I pop a giant clump of ice cream in my mouth, great, this is just great. I desperately try to swallow the ice cream but it only results in my getting a splitting ice headache. I nearly fall over on my quest to the phone but manage it pick it up just as it was on its last ring.

"Herwow?" I blush lightly and try to unthaw my brain.

"Jounouchi?" I swallow what was left of the ice cream and hold the phone closer to my ear.

"Yuugi?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was just wondering what that horror movie was called that you went to with Honda last month." My heart sank to my toes. Damn, so they weren't calling to apologize and say I could come along…

"Oh, it was called Ringu—watch it with the lights out and shades closed."

"Thanks, Jounouchi! And don't worry! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun tonight!" I was about to respond, but that was it, he hung up. I sigh, what a wonderful way to spend a Friday night. Eating ice cream and playing a two-person game by myself. I like the ice cream part but…Now I'm just babbling to myself.

I was about to head back up to my room when the door bell rung. Huh…Who the hell was coming over at this hour, it was already passed eight…

As I headed toward the door, my heart began to pound…almost like something big was about to happen…Gods, I haven't gotten this feeling since Battle City…My head felt dizzy and heavy…My heart was racing now as my hand closed around the doorknob. I opened the door and my whole time frame seemed to freeze on the spot. Azure eyes stared back at me, begging almost, hopeful and worried at the same time. I finally found my voice although small and meek.

"W-What are you doing here?" I cursed my stutter. Damn it. He shouldn't be here, I've already told him don't want to be with him…why wont he let it go?

"Lets talk about this. You never did let me explain my part, or what I thought on the whole ordeal." Its seems almost too good to become true. But then my rational mind begins to pick up on his words and my anger flares.

"So what! I don't want to talk about it, and if I don't then _we're_ not!" I shout. Kaiba barely acknowledges I've said something against his request. He simply looks at me and begins to advance into my house. I stop him before he can get too far though, my body shaking slightly. My heart's beating tremendously, waiting for what he'll do.

"Go away, Kaiba!"

~*~Normal POV~*~

Before Jounouchi could stop him, Kaiba was already inside the doorway, and looking very smug about it as well. _'He must have planned this…'_ was the last coherent thought Jounouchi could expressed before he found himself being pulled by the shoulders and pressed tightly against the now shut wooden door at the entrance of his house, a pair of lips sealed to his own, already beginning to work the blond's mouth into full submission. Jounouchi was shocked to say the least, he had no idea the brunet would be so forward…So determined with getting him back.

"I want you…I need you…" those six words, uttered so softy by the very person Jounouchi wanted to hear them from. He wanted him. He needed him. The urgency in Kaiba's voice was so elegant, making it seem like the words were always there, just never voiced as so. He made it sound like Jounouchi was a god…That Kaiba simply could not live without.

Kaiba's hand soon found its way into Jounouchi's shirt and to the blond's left pectoral, twisting it once only slightly, turning it a light purple color. Jounouchi arched and screamed lightly against the brunet's mouth. Kaiba knew that was a sensitive spot for the blond. He reached his other hand downward, cupping the pup's groin in his palm, rubbing his already matured erection through his pants. Jounouchi cried out lightly, his legs spreading involuntarily and thrusting upward, hoping to gain more of that touch. His back arched as the rubbing only became more strategic, strokes aiming to please, showing the blond absolutely no mercy as he began to nearly scream against his mouth and buck continuously upwards. Jounouchi was completely helpless when it came to Kaiba. Jounouchi's head flew back and forth, soft sounds forming at the slight opening between their locked lips. In one last effort to break away, Jounouchi tore his mouth off Kaiba's and uttered a broken groan, an objection hardly worth listening to, it sounded so pathetic.

"…no…"

Kaiba smirked, he himself becoming rather aroused by the blond's ministrations, the lust he felt showing clearly in his dark sapphire eyes.

"No? No what?" he asked softly, kissing a light trail up the boy's strong jaw, nuzzling his ear fondly. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself not a second before, puppy."

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi started, his eyes shining brilliantly with unabashed affection, of which he couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried. His cheeks were highlighted brightly with pink, the excitement making him almost pant. "I-I told you…I have no desire to b-be with you…" he whispered lamely. His eyes were heavy, lidded and filled to the brim with anticipation, amber glistening with the love he could not mask. Smirking, Kaiba decided to humor him.

"You don't?" he asked, barely hiding the gleeful smile that threatened to slip out. "Then, what's this?" he asked, giving a sharp tug to the blond's pulsing arousal. "Is that not your passion for me?" Jounouchi's modest pink blush broke out fully into dark red embarrassment.

"Kaiba…! I told you…I-I don't want to be with you like this!"

"You lie." Kaiba whispered, his voice still oddly teasing whereas before he would have muttered the same cold reply.

"I-I do not!" Jounouchi almost yelled, a childish reaction. He quieted immediately afterwards, ashamed at himself. Kaiba smiled, moving back to look into Jounouchi's eyes. The blond gasped lightly, his eyes widening slightly. He couldn't believe the look he was receiving. Such love…compassion…and adoring affection…Those eyes so clearly betraying his innermost desires…the love he felt shining triumphantly within every shadow those eyes possessed. And he was smiling…smiling at him. Such a beautiful smile…Jounouchi could feel the love he was trying to portray…and embraced it. He loved him too…and it hurt him so much not to be with him…

"I love you, Katsuya."

He broke down, tears filling his eyes and falling below the borders. His eyes were so pained, he knew, and hid his head into the brunet's shoulder so he wouldn't have to bear witness to his suffering.

"We-we can't be together!" he sobbed. "We just cant!" his tears soaked into his words, making them heart wrenching to Seto's ears. He hugged the blond to him while Katsuya tried to push away. "W-we cant! What if people saw us?! What if you lose your company?! What if Mokuba hates you because of this?! What if—What if—" Kaiba pressed a finger to the blond's lips, smiling that same smile, making the blond's eyes water anew.

"I love you Katsuya." He repeated. Jounouchi's eyes squinted, the tears streaming down his face faster than the rain fell from the sky. He cried harder, nearly falling into Seto's arms as he buried his head into the brunet's neck, hugging him tight.

"Oh Seto…" he whimpered out brokenly.

Kaiba felt his eyes sting suddenly at the blond's words, the angel clinging to him was so pained…so hurt…And his words confirmed what Seto already knew. Jounouchi loved him…he did what he did because he was worried for him…not because he was regretting his affair with the brunet…But because he loved him…and couldn't bear to see him suffer because of complications caused by himself.

"My company…" he started, "means more to me than those annoying teachers at school when it comes to you, Katsuya. And Mokuba…Well, who do you think _I_ had to run to when you dumped me all so suddenly?" his voice was soft, not wanting to scare the blond into running away again. He hugged him closer as he felt the boy begin to tremble in his arms, his eyebrows contorting into a concerned frown. "Please…Please Katsuya…Please tell me you love me too…" he whispered, his own hands beginning to shake against the blond's back. The suspense was eating away at him and he felt as if his head was going to explode from the silence.

And suddenly he couldn't help it…the blond's gorgeous throat was so vulnerably exposed…nearly begging to be touched. He leaned down, his lips attaching to Jounouchi's neck, kissing and suckling lightly along the beautifully smooth skin of his love. He tasted just as he remembered…forbidden fruit, as he recalled. Such a lovely flavor, Kaiba couldn't help but to indulge in one of the finer things in life. Like the magnificently attractive blond angel in his arms.

He kneaded Jounouchi's flesh in his mouth gently, his hot breath softly blowing into the boy's ear, making a shudder race down his spine—one of which did not go unnoticed by the brunet. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth, nor the involuntary tilt of his head, suggestively revealing more of his throat to the brunet. His eyebrows fixated at the center, his cheeks growing rosy as the passion began to burn in his stomach. His hand fisted Kaiba's hair and he groaned lightly as the CEO's mouth closed around his earlobe, sucking softly while running his tongue erotically over the expanse. Seto exhaled and Jounouchi jolted, his whole body overcome by sharp tingles starting at his ear and ending at his groin. He stepped forward, winding his arms tighter around Seto's neck, crying out in bliss as he felt the brunet's hand slide down his frame, working diligently at him through his pants once again.

Kaiba moved back, eyeing the two bright red love bites he made on the blond, one in the middle on the side and the other directly beneath his ear, both prominent and glowing. He watched Jounouchi's face, his half open glazed amber eyes, his passion pinked cheeks, his slightly parted lips. He gave one last squeeze to the boy's stiff arousal before taking his hand back slowly, watching the blond's expression. Panic and lust. Fear and love. Urgency and need.

"D-Don't stop…!" he cried out, his eyes widening as he looked longingly into Seto's cerulean eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't desire to be with me this way?" Jounouchi's face fell as two small crystalline tears made their way down his face. He paused slightly.

"Don't be like that." He whispered softly, leaning forward and burying his face into the curve of Seto's neck, lapping at it and sucking bit of flesh into his mouth to nibble seductively on. His own hand slowly trailed down, slipping into the elder teen's pants, smirking lightly as he found he didn't have to work too hard to get him hot, he was nearly there. Before Kaiba had a chance to respond, Jounouchi moved up, blowing hot kisses into the brunet's ear sexily.

"I love you, Seto." He whispered, kissing and suckling along said man's jaw and ear ever so lovingly. A sharp jolt of pleasure zipped down the brunet's spine, making him arch lightly and his mouth open in a silent scream. The brunet pulled back, his lips searching out the blond's. They kissed feverously, their faces growing red from the passion as their hands went harder against the other, wanting it…wanting each other. They moaned against the other's mouth, pressing together almost brutally, their lips bruising and throbbing with intense ecstasy. Jounouchi's back hit the door again, creating a loud resonating smacking sound that only served to fuel their lust for each other farther. The blond panted roughly against the brunet's mouth, loving the attention he was receiving from him. His eyebrows contorted as the pressure began to build up, bordering on the point of no return. He panicked slightly, turning away from the CEO, his breath coming in quick gasps, his own hand stilling in his movements. He desperately tried to reach down to stop the brunet from his advances, blindly finding his hand to keep him at bay clumsily.

"No…cant stop…if keep doing that…I'll…in my pants…" he breathed, blushing in embarrassment. He focused glazed and shining amber eyes on his lover's, realizing with some satisfaction that he was fairing quite the same. Jounouchi found his breath caught in his throat as he gazed into the CEO's gorgeously shimmering azure eyes. Seto smiled and nodded.

"Can we…finish this?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare the blond away with his forwardness. Jounouchi's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded nonetheless.

On their way up the stairs, Jounouchi couldn't help the few comments or questions escape his lips. And even though he did know, all along, that Seto loved him…that didn't stop the amount of questions and uncertainties from growing.

"I know…Shizuka's been bothering you…But how did you…keep from falling for her?" was his first question. A dumb one, he knew, and he also knew he probably knew the answer to it. However, this was one of those questions that is known, but not fully accepted until answered by the one it's designated for. Seto stopped in the middle of the hall to face said distraught blond.

"She wasn't you, Katsuya. No matter how I fooled myself in the beginning, I couldn't anymore because I had you…if for only just a short amount of time. And I have you now…Katsuya, you're absolutely everything I've ever wanted…I couldn't love someone or even feel lust for someone that simply is not you. You make me feel like never before…And the mere thought of you in ecstasy makes me hotter than I ever thought possible. Or…couldn't you tell when you reached down to touch me just a second ago?"

"I could tell…" the blond replied blushingly, averting his eyes for just second. "I just…When I saw you guys in the hallway that one time…I didn't know what to think…I didn't know why you didn't want her…I guess I just couldn't understand why you would choose me over her…" Seto paused and held the blond close to his body, rubbing his hands along the boy's back reassuringly.

"Katsuya…You must understand that no matter how you feel towards her…I hate her for what she's done to you…Everything she said in the hall with that gang…and everything she's tried to do to me…and those rumors and just everything she's done to tear us apart…I had to have you back…I cant live without you, pup…I just cant." There were tears in his voice, but Jounouchi highly doubted there were tears in his eyes. Kaiba Seto did not cry. But nevertheless, Jounouchi could feel the passion in his voice and the love he stressed to get across to the blond.

--

I'm sorry, that's it. Last modified in 2005, and unlikely to be picked up ever again.


End file.
